Wild Kratts: the Exobyte War
by Zak Saturday
Summary: A crossover manly between Wild Kratts and DCUO! Chris and Martin end up involved in an ultimate war to save their world and the creatures in it from the threat known as Brainiac! Rated T for any swearing that i might add.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story (at long last), let me say a few things first:

First of all: This story, DC wise, takes place in a timeline somewhat based on the Cartoon Network TV series, "Young Justice". This story will take place in the year 2017, after the events of the show. I will occasionally have some of the characters fill in the gap, but rest assured, the Light organization is no longer a problem.

Secondly: There will be characters from other TV shows. I will try to fit their history in to this timeline as well as I can.

Third: I will also add events from the cartoon "The Legion of Superheroes." onto the story.

Finally: I will eventually have two Co-Authors help me on this one.

Now that that's over LET'S FINALLY START THE STORY OF A LIFETIME! (I hope.)

Exobytten Part One: another day.

In a dark and horrible future.

Narration (Lex Luthor): My greatest triumph was at hand; The final campaign in my long war against Superman. While his powers had drained from constant battle, sending him into space to recharge from the Earth's yellow sun, I struck. But my... obsession had blinded me to the real threat... to Earth's true enemy.

We see a battle field in ruins, here and there you can see the dead bodies of several heroes and villains. Including those of Batman and Wonder Woman.

Superman weakened again by kryptonite that was stuffed in the mouth of the now dead Wonder Woman.

Lex Luthor: (approaching Superman, who is on the ground) So how do you feel now, alien? Beaten...(taking a spear from his back, the tip of it made out of pure kryptonite) by a mere man.

Superman: (weak, and in a voice that sounded not like his own) No... you've lost... everything...

Lex: No, I have defeated you (stabbing him with the spear and twisting it inside the alien's body) **ME! LEX LUTHOR! **(Superman dies)(Luthor stands back to proclaim his victory, only to see Brainiac's war fleet fill the skies.)

We now move to the present day Watchtower, as the Lex Luthor from that future continues telling his story to The present day Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman.

Future Luthor: Brainiac had returned. For years, he's been stealing the powers of Earth's protectors, but we were to busy fighting amongst ourselves to see the danger. (pauses then continues) … With you three dead, Brainiac quickly eliminated the remaining heroes and villains that were still alive; the lucky ones... died fighting. Finally, I alone survived; a rat in the walls of the Brainiac construct. I have traveled back through time to warn you; this my past, but _your_ future… and it means the end of humanity so together (aiming his open palm towards earth) we must CHANGE IT. (there is suddenly a visible disturbance in Earth's atmosphere. Though no one on earth is able to see it everyone in the watchtower _can_.)

Batman: (approaching him) **What have you done Luthor?**

Future Luthor: Given you a fighting chance.

Batman: (To Superman and Wonder Woman) He's lying; it's some kind of trap. (to the future Luthor) Why should we trust you?

Future Luthor: Because if you _don't_… (begins to smile evilly at them but it slowly changes to a more kind, noble smile.) Earth. is. **Doomed**. I've stolen Brainiac's Exobytes and released them into Earth's atmosphere. They hold the very powers of all of the heroes and villains of my time, and will bestow them on anyone they contact. The Exobytes will create a new breed of superhuman to fight Brainiac's invasion. You must teach them to use their new abilities for they must be on the front line for the coming battle… or my grim future… will become your own. (Lex then teleports out of the watch tower)

Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman knew what to do, and began to wait for these new heroes, and possibly new villains, to rise...

Seven month have passed since that faithful day...

Martin: Well everything a-okay here!

Martin Kratt was In the arctic area where he met Blobby, y'know, the walrus. He was checking up on the Arctic Pearl (No need to be too careful after what happened with Donita, right?). And was currently playing with Blobby.

Let me explain for those who are confused. 19 year old Martin Kratt was part of a team called the Wild Kratts crew. It was made of five people: himself, his 15-year-old brother Chris, and their friends, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy. They go around the world studying and protecting the animals that live in it. So far they have had run-ins with three villains to the creature world. Chef Gourmand, a semi-cannibal who cooks rare and endangered animals for a living. Donita Donata, a fashion designer who uses living animals for her fashion designs. And finally Zack Varmitech, a genius inventor who wishes to use the many gifts of animals to better mankind. That may seem nice but let me explain. He has a general disrespect of nature and a hatred of animals, seeing them only as tools to be turned into machines or to power his otherwise cruel technologies.

As a side note: a few weeks ago, Gourmand suffered a little accident in his kitchen and he died. And Varmitech Industries has been moved from New York to Bludhaven and has dove into the black market. Anyway...

Martin was having fun with Blobby when all of a sudden, his Creature Pod started to ring, indicating that he has received a call.

Martin: (to his little friend) Hey Blobby, I gotta take this. (He hit a button and held the creature pod to his ear like a phone.)

?: Martin.

Martin: Kitty! How have you been? (Kitty Carlo, real name Laura Wilkinson. She's Martin's girlfriend (Refer to the Wild Kratts fanfic "Wild Cat") They have been going out for a while. She is also a reserve member of the team.)

Kitty: I'm doing great actually. I'm going to be heading over to Chris is; we need to release Survivor back into the wild. (Survivor. A lion that the Kratts rescued when he was just a cub.)

Martin: Oh, right. I almost forgot about that.

Kitty: Hey, Martin... You know we've been going out for 6 months and...

Martin: hm?

Kitty: I was hoping that... for our half-year-anniversary, we could do something special.

Martin: … Right... actually I have something in mind.

Kitty: Really? What?

Martin: Kitty, I want to keep it a secret, at least until the time is right.

Kitty: Okay. Well, I gotta go. See 'ya.

Martin: yeah... goodbye Ki- Laura.

And with that he hung up. But then another call came up. It was from Aviva. He turned the Pod on and a hologram of Aviva came up.

Aviva: Martin there's a storm on its way any second, we have to go now.

Martin: Alright. (turning to Blobby) Alright Blobby, I gotta go, see you around.

Martin then turns around and heads back to the Tortuga HQ. Then suddenly he stops his entire body going numb. Then feels this unusual sense of power it did not fell enjoyable, yet it did not feel like it was _supposed_ to torture him. It felt... neutral, in every sense of the word. But then he felt really scared when he heard this weird voice in his head. "When the time comes you must stand up for your world." Obviously that scared Martin a lot, but it didn't really bother him; he just thought he was too exhausted from playing with Blobby all day. He began to head back to the Tortuga...

Meanwhile in the African Savannah, Kitty Carlo had already arrived and was with Chris. They took about and hour-long walk to the very spot where they rescued Survivor. Everything looked exactly the same. The two let Survy Walk in front of them. They three stopped when they found the perfect spot to... say goodbye.

The two spoke to Survivor.

Chris: Well Survy... this is it...

Kitty: this is goodbye...

Kitty then bent down to Survivor's ear and spoke in a complex series of sounds Chris knew that Survy can easily understand. Chris knew she was saying goodbye. The next moment, Survy left looking back at them only once as to say good bye, then... he we was gone.

Chris: (somewhat sad) Living free, and in the wild... (he then began to smile). You know something, Kitty? I'm glad we keep doing this... protecting creatures.

Kitty: Yeah, me too. (Noticing the expression on Chris's face) Something up Chris?

Chris: I was just thinking... maybe we are meant to play an even larger role in the safety of the creature world.

Kitty: Really?

Chris: Yeah like there is something greater in store for us... (at that moment a call cam from his Creature Pod. A holoscreen came up showing the rest of the Wild Kratts crew sitting down in with safety straps on.) (the Tortuga HQ can travel from the Arctic to where Chris was at the moment in around 45 minutes.)

Aviva: Chris, Kitty, were coming to pick you up.

Chris: Okay Aviva, We'll meet up near Aardvark Town. (Aardvark Town is the name of a place where Chris and Martin found a bunch of aardvark holes.)

Aviva: We'll see you there.

Chris ended the transmission at that. Suddenly he felt numb... really numb. Then it was followed by the same sensation that Martin had back in the Arctic. Then a voice in Chris's said, "The Creatures of the world will need you more than ever."

Needless to say Chris was startled. Was that voice real or was it all in his head? And what did it mean when it said the animals of the Earth will need him, "more than ever"?

Kitty: Chris? Are you okay?

Chris: (Snapping him out of it) huh?

Kitty: Your body sort of went stiff for a second there.

Chris: I-I'm okay.

Kitty: Are you sure?

Chris: yeah, I'm fine.

Later, it was night. The two Kratt Bros. Were in their rooms in the Tortuga, talking about the sensation that they had today.

Chris: I just wish I knew what that voice really _was_.

Martin: You and me both Bro.

Chris: Do you think maybe... we should be careful?

Martin: I don't know Chris... I just don't know...

Chris: … Somethings coming...

Authors note: This is a great story right? Anyway, Review!

Anyone who wants to be a co-author... better hurry and find my DCUO forum: "Leave Your Mark." Before it's too late...


	2. Chapter 2

Exobytten, Part 2: It begins...

TV Reporter: Reports are in about a bank robbery that took place in Los Angeles last night. The robber was, strangely enough, able to wield electricity and used said capability to electrocute three bystanders. The culprit was stopped by a man who could perform complex sorcery. The criminal has been taken into custody and will be brought to justice... More as it happens.

And with that... Chris turned the TV off... you know he is kind of a nerd at times, right? Well, Chris Kratt is a fan of the Justice League, an teams of superheroes dedicated to protecting the planet as well as the universe. The three co-leaders of the League are currently Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. They are currently opposing the Society, a group of villains led by the Joker, Circe, and Lex Luthor. The Kratts occasionally played cops and robbers assuming the roles of JLA and Society members. Anyway, this is quite a particular day, the day when... it begins...

Tortuga Intercom (Aviva): Everyone Get to the hub of the ship! _Hurry, __**this is an emergency!**_

Everyone (Aviva, Chris, Martin, Koki,and Jimmy) was at the hub of the ship. Aviva looked as though... well... I don't know how to describe it, but she looked really stressed in such a panic.

Chris: Aviva, what's up?

Aviva: guys, it's terrible. Something's going on in the African Savanna! Several chunks of it are disappearing!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Aviva then opened something up on the large monitor in the room. It immediately showed the African Savanna only it looked different. The clouds, what little there usually were, looked quite ominous. There were several chunks of land floating up into the sky, contained in several, weird, container, things. Energy fields in other words. Then the screen showed several animals trapped in the energy fields.

Martin: What the-?!

Chris: What's going on? What are those energy fields?!

Aviva: I-I don't know! All I know is that those poor creatures need our help! Jimmy, take us to Aardvark Town! _Hurry!_

Jimmy: Alright, (heading for the pilot area of the ship that made up the "head" of the Tortuga) everyone, HANG ON TO YOUR LUNCH!

In a few minutes the Kratt bro's were in the African Savannah, wearing their creature power suits, in the middle of the disaster. The two were running around like crazy, taking the animals and placing them into the Tortuga so that they can survive this disaster.

Aviva: Okay, we're almost done. (Looking at the aardvark she was holding in her arms) Don't worry about a thing Slurpy, we'll survive this.

The Kratts meanwhile were outside using the Creature power suits to direct several animals to the Tortuga HQ. Martin was using a honey guide disk to lure Tougho (a honey badger) to safety, while Chris was removing the gazelle disk after successfully got Blurr (A cheetah) and her cub, Spot-swat, into the safety zone. Eventually they managed to get all of their creature friends on board... including Thornsley the elephant. (everyone was on edge about the prospect of letting the little guy back onto the HQ after what happened last time)

Aviva: Alright that's everyone.

Martin: yeah, I'm glad everyone's safe.

Chris: Yeah, I mean could you imagine if one of these guys didn't survive this disast- (Then Chris just froze there fear in his eyes) Oh no!

Martin: Chris?

Chris: We forgot Survivor!

Aviva: What? (she checked her list of animals but found out that she didn't add Survy on it.) Oh no...

Chris: (heading out the door about to leave the Tortuga, the lion disk in his his hand.) I gotta save him, I'll be right back!

Martin: Bro, wait!

But it was too late, Chris was gone.

Martin: Aviva, I need to get out there.

Aviva: (she thought about it for a second and then...) Okay Martin, you can use the Cheetah Racer, just please_ be careful_. It looks like there is going to be a windstorm out there...

When Martin went outside the HQ, Aviva was right; the entire sky was dark, ominous, and causing a dangerous scene. The winds were quite strong, any stronger and the wind speed could be considered dangerous. This didn't stop Martin though, he looked for Chris throughout Aardvark Town (or what little was left of it) until he was at a familiar area. He found Chris and Survivor near the cliff he almost fell of of before Kitty saved him. Chris was wearing the Lion Power Suit, survivor walking right next to him.

Chris: Bro! I found him!

Martin: (sigh) what a relief. And here I thought you were a goner.

Chris: Yeah. Let's head back to the Tortuga before this weather gets any worse.

When they were close to the entrance to HQ, they received a call from Aviva.

Aviva (through Creature Pod): Guy's somethings wrong with the Tortuga.

Chris/Martin: huh?

Aviva: It's about to take of, _all on its own_! And the auto-pilot is stuck!

Chris/Martin: WHAT!

The Kratt Bros and Survivor ran as fast as possible towards the Tortuga HQ. They saw the engines activating.

Chris: Martin were never gonna make it!

Looking at their distance they Chris was right.

They just kept running until they were there.

The Tortuga was already three feet below the ground when they got there.

Chris: GUYS!

Aviva was seen looking out the garage door.

Aviva: Guys! You need to get up here!

Chris: Alright just hold on a sec! Martin, Help me lift Survy!

Martin: Okay! (the two managed to lift Survivor up the ground. The two then nudged their weight and got survivor onto the hanger floor. Unfortunately, that is all they could do before the hangar doors suddenly began to close.) GUYS! (Too late at that moment, the hangar doors began to close by themselves)

Then at that moment the Tortuga began to fly away from them. It left, the turbo drive engaged.

Chris: (turning around) uh oh.

Martin: (still looking at the direction the HQ left) Yeah, now what do we do?

Chris: (Terrified) N-not that... (points at what he was looking at) that...

There were robots, yes robots, approaching them. They were nothing like the Zackbots. They robots were more humanoid, and whatever they were made of even looked tougher than than the alloy the Zackbots were made of. They were dark colored and had this weird insignia on their foreheads; three circles in a triangle-like pattern with a line connecting each of the two upper circles with the lower one.

In a few seconds Chris and Martin were surrounded by these robots. Then the next thing they knew they were trapped in one of those energy field things. Then one of the robots spoke.

Robot: Target's acquired. Preparing for transfer to Harvester Ship Vi-7... Preparations complete. Transferring targets.

Then at that moment Chris and Martin looked at each other and were as shocked as hell... they were disappearing!

Chris: MARTIN!

Martin: (at the same time) CHRIS!

And like that they were gone...

End Chapter

Neat right? In the next chapter the events of the game (DCUO) finally happen. Here! WE! **GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

There is a monitor. A jet black monitor screen. It reads:

Targets Acquired.

Digitizing Humans...

Then it reads:

ERROR

Cannot Digitize.

Chris/Martin was standing in an empty space surrounded by pure black. (This scene will pan between Chris and Martin who are having their own individual experiences) Then a man that Chris/Martin knew from the news appeared wearing what can only be described as some weird meta armor.

Chris/Martin: Lex Luthor! (The Wild Kratts crew has heard of this man and didn't trust him one bit.)

"Lex Luthor": Please hear me out.

Chris/Martin: why should I?

"Lex Luthor": Because if you don't listen, then Brainiac will win.

Chris/Martin: Brainiac?

Then Chris/Martin was suddenly in an weird scene of a destroyed city filled with alien ships.

The future Luthor began to explain about everything that had happened in the future: he had made the mistake of making a deal with Brainiac, the Coluan known as Vril Dox aka Brainiac would never invade the Earth and in return he would be able to steal endless samples of superpowers from earths heroes and villains, giving non-supers a chance to be the ones to save the day. But then after a large battle that resulted in Superman's death and Luthor's victory, Brainiac betrayed him and invaded earth. Desperate to change the timeline to make sure this never happened, Luthor stole the very Exobytes that Brainiac stored the powers from Earth with, made them time-lost, and transported them back in time, that way they can create a force that will stand up to Brainiac. The scene became black again.

Chris/Martin: And that's... me?

Future Luthor: You are one of the many Exobyte targets chosen. (Turns away) I have to go.

Chris/Martin: Wait! It this real... ?

Future Luthor: This scene... no it is an image brought to you by the very Exobyte that infected you. When you try to remember this moment, the memory will be like a blur... Goodbye.

Chris/Martin: Where are you going?

Future Luthor: That I cannot say. I only hope that I am too late, for I will not be here, to see this new future. I must... leave this Earth, to you... claim the Exobytes, and take destiny into you own hands.

And with that the Future Luthor vanished into thin air, leaving behind a glowing, rainbow colored orb. Chris/Martin assumed that that was the Exobyte. He slowly walked towards it then... he took it and held it in his hand. The glow felt truly friendly. It felt like... he could do anything.

Then, the dream ended, gone from his mind.

(NOW COMES THE EXITING PART!)

Chris woke up feeling groggy he wondered what those robots were and what happened... then, he opened his eyes. He was trapped in some sort of pod! He was suspended in some sort of breathable liquid that was bright orange in color; it looked sinister. He panicked, trying desperately trying to find a way out. He eventually began to bang on the front of pod, screaming. He began to struggle even harder. Then, he didn't know how, but vines began to form, growing around him, giving him extra strength to work with. Eventually, he broke the glass-like barrier and fell down onto the floor, the weird liquid evaporating almost instantly.

Chris looked around he was... in a large room, with pods, similar to the one he was just in. Inside those pods were people, none of them conscious. There was some kind of doorway leading out but it was sealed. He looked down and found a little shock.

He was deprived of most of his clothing.

The only thing he was wearing were his boxers, which, quite frankly was a little embarrassing. The then paused to check something, his body looked different. He was about two inches taller, his muscles were slightly bigger and molded to the standards of acrobats. His fingernails, thought still as short as ever, seemed slightly sharper, even if only slightly, giving them an animal-like quality. All in all, it made him feel full of energy. He looked around and saw an open container that read "Confiscated Earth Goods". He looked inside and found a lot of things, including his and Martin's Creature Pods. Then he realized something... where's Martin? He looked around the room until he found him.

Martin was only in his boxers and, much like Chris, also went through some sort of physical change. He was two inches taller and the back of his hair was longer by around three centimeters. His build has greatly changed from that of an average person to, well, his muscularity has increased to the point where the older Kratt looked like a miniature Man of Steel.

Chris immediately tried to think of a way to get him out of here. Then he remembered, _the vines_.

It may have seemed crazy, but Chris was actually thinking that he was controlling the plants. There was only one way to find out. Chris walked toward the plants and touched one gently (he saw that Poison Ivy criminal on the news reports do this) the plant responded by moving a little.

Chris was shocked; _he could control plants! _Now he tried to use them he motioned the plants movements with one hand and held the other facing the pod Martin was in. The plants immediately understood and attacked the surface of the pod. The next thing, Martin was sprawled on the floor, the liquid from his pod evaporating like there is no tomorrow.

Chris: (looking at his hands) I see why Ivy enjoys this sensation. (kneels down toward Martin) Martin! Bro, wake up!

Martin: (a little groggy at first) Wuh? Chris? (fully awake, looking at his surroundings) where are we? (turns to Chris and see the alteration to his body, a little confused) Chris? You look a little different.

Chris: So do you. (Searches in the "Earth Goods" container, which by the way was the size and shape of a metal crate, and finds a medium-sized mirror) Here, take a look. (holds it up so Martin could see his reflection)

Martin looked at his reflection, surprised at the sudden changed in his build. He flexed his arms, his muscles rising to a more definite peak. Martin grinned at this. Chris just thought "typical Martin behavior" and rolled his eyes, smiling.

At that moment Chris's Creature Pod rang, signaling that he was getting a call, which at that point shouldn't b possible wherever they are... curious, Chris answered.

The holoscreen showed the image a robotic face having human features that made it look female. It was evident that this was just an avatar photo, not a real person.

?: The hack worked, I'm in and you're awake and free! (a sigh of relief is heard) Okay I know that you must have a lot of questions right about now, but all you need to know at the moment is that I'm Oracle and we are going to get you off of that ship! Look for a doorway out. (the transmission ended)

The two look towards the doorway and find that they were not alone anymore.

There was a robot guarding the only exit of that room. Chris decided to use the plants again.

Chris: Martin check this out... (he tried to summons the vines again, but this time nothing happened) huh? Why isn't it working?

Martin: CHRIS!

Chris looked, then panicked mentally; the robot guard was running at him. Martin ran in front of him.

Martin: Leave my brother alone! (he threw out his fist)

Okay, so he wasn't as strong as Superman, but when he punched the sentry, he pummeled a lot of vital parts and sprockets. He threw his other fist out finishing the robot. Martin just stood there, shocked at how he was able to that much damage.

Martin: (looking at his hands) How... did I...

Chris: Bro look out!

Another sentry appeared out of nowhere (Teleportation maybe?) a came up behind Martin for a surprise attack. Chris suddenly jumped up and grabbed the sentry's head with his legs and pulled back wards. He successfully flipped the sentry over and caused it to malfunction and shut down from the force of the blow to the floor.

Chris: Whoa. How did I do that?

The holoimage representing Oracle appeared again (this time from Martin's creature pod)

Oracle: Shocked right? Oh no... they broke my hack. The ship knows that you're both free, so I'll make it quick. … okay so you know about the several superhumans who have come up from out of the blue right? (the Kratt bros nodded) well there are these things called Exobytes, microorganisms just filled with the imprints of superpowers that come from an alternate future. A future where the Earth was destroyed by an alien from Brainiac, when you're safe I'll show you a newspaper covering the entire story. Anyway, a man came from that timeline to present day and set these Exobytes free in out Earths atmosphere to create new heroes and villains. And you two are lucky enough to actually get infected by the Exobytes or as the term goes, "become Exobytten" and receive powers. I've analyzed the Exobyte data inside each of you and determined what powers you each have. (two screens popped up from Chris's Creature Pod) Take a look.

The bros saw what powers they received.

Name: Chris Kratt

Exobyte type: Meta

Power type: Nature; Plants/Shapeshifting (into any animal form). Note: When the battle gets really tough, those with this power can also let the call of the wild surge through them and actually become a beast full of rage, cunning, and animal instincts.

Movement type: Acrobatics

Combat type: Martial Arts

Iconic capabilities (If any): Animal Mimicry; the ability to mimic the qualities of any animal (in human form) [Animal Man].

Name: Martin Kratt

Exobyte type: Magic

Power Type: Ice; Cryogenics/Storms (can create things like icy winds and snowstorms) Note: An Ice powered being can create a form of cryo-armor, turning them into an ice brute. This can be quite useful.

Movement type: Flight (Yes this means you can fly all on your own)

Combat type: Brawling

Iconic capabilities (if any): Super-Strength [generic]. Freezing Breath; the capability to unleash a powerful, freezing blast to chill, slow, and (eventually) freeze your enemies. [Superman].

The Kratts were amazed; they could do all of those extraordinary things?

Chris: whoa...

Martin: double whoa...

Oracle: Impressive right? Anyway for now just focus on what you want your powers to do and they'll do it. Break's over, so get ready; my readings show forces gathering beyond that door. (the screens disappeared then the image Oracle uses appeared on the screens build in to the two Creature Pods) I'm going to remain in constant contact with you two, like this. Ready to fight your way out?

Chris: Alright... ready bro?

Martin: Yeah, (the two face the door) lets leave this ship.

The door opened revealing a small team of Brainiac Sentries in a hallway that turned to the right. A voice was heard, an intercom perhaps.

Intercom: All units move in to position. Contain the humans.

Chris decided to give his animal shapeshifting powers a try. He concentrated, and successfully turned into an ape. He then began to tear at the sentries reducing them to scrap.

Martin wanted to put his ice powers to use, so he decided to try the basic "freeze 'em" strategy. He held his hands out in front of that and began to literally think cold. It worked the sentries he aimed at slowly froze up. He then used his now tremendous strength and pummeled them to the ground.

When the hallway was clear another doorway opened on the other side were two Brainiac robots and... a really big robot. It had six legs and reminded the Kratts of some giant brain.

Giant Robot: (to the Sentries) Gather reinforcements; I will patrol towards the prisoner bay. (The two sentries left)

Chris: Okay... a giant, multi-pedal robot...

Martin: That's a first...

Chris: (thinking) okay, I think I have an idea...

The Brainiac robot was looking towards the wall on the right when it heard something behind it. It turned to face the source of the noise.

Chris: Hey! Looking for me?

Giant Robot: Escapee detected. Charging. (The robot began to glow as if to gather energy) Overload. (The robot was prepared to ram Chris!) Slam.

At that moment Martin jumped on top of the robot and, with a well aimed blast, froze the entire robot. Before the thing got a change to struggle free, vines appeared and pulled the robot apart.

Oracle: (from the creature pods) Impressive, that was an overseer, they're usually harder to beat than that. Let's get you out of their patrol range, there's a transport tube above you use that to get away.

Chris and Martin looked up, and there it was, high up in the room which was two stories high. Martin immediately smiled.

Chris: what?

Martin: (Still smiling) Get on my back, Chris.

Chris: Wait a sec. (he thought back to the Exobyte data list.) Uh bro... do you even know how to fly all on your own?

Martin: Trust me. How hard can it be?

Reluctantly Chris grabbed onto Martin's back. Martin then tried to picture the sky, that he was just plain air, any thought that would enable him to fly, he finally settled for the first time he used the Creature Power Suit's Peregrine Falcon Disk. And immediately... he wasn't touching the ground anymore. He got pretty exited, I can tell you that. Anyway, he managed to steer and move around the room to get the hang of it. Then, he flew into the transport tube. The intercom was heard talking again. The brothers assumed that the voice was Brainiac himself.

Intercom: The subjects have left the main corridors. Search the vessel.

After they left the transport tube, they were in another hallway. They looked down, the floor below was able to be seen from up there because of the transparent floor. Five Sentries and two Overseers were walking down the hall.

Oracle: The entire ship is connected to Brainiac you have to get out of there.

They proceeded down the hallway and ended up turning left to a large room. There were 8 Sentries and 2 slightly larger humanoid robots that Oracle identified as Subjugators. Chris and Martin quickly took care of the Sentries. The two Subjugators were hard but Chris was able to tangle them in vines; it seemed that he can just spawn plant seeds from his own bod without end. Either it was game over for the Subjugators.

The Kratts were continuing down the next hall and took a left at the next door.  
Oracle: Okay there's a high-speed nexus up ahead, get through and use the transport tube.

They found the nexus with the transport tube in the middle of the room. They looked down; it wasn't that big of a drop. With that in mind they both jumped. They landed on their feet onto a pile of dirt and were surrounded by garbage. This must be some sort of storage area they found a hallway and went through, going down another drop. When they hit floor, they were in some sort of computer room. And in front of that room was some sort of dump... with a LOT of Overseers in it. An intercom of a Sentry came up.

Intercom: Delivering shipment of earth goods.

Martin looked trough the transparent-wall-window- _thing_.

Martin: This doesn't looked good Chris. (No reply) Chris? (Martin looked down (he was hovering at a spot to get a better view) and saw Chris messing with what looked like a computer.) Chris what are you doing?

Chris: Martin, this is all in english... maybe I can... (at that moment, all of the Overseers in the other room immediately shut down) YES!

Martin: (impressed) Way to go, bro!

Oracle: Yeah, that was pretty impressive. Now keep going! You're not out yet.

The two went through a doorway at the other side of the "Earth Goods" room and took a left, then a right at the next dead end. Coming across, eerily enough, no guards. They hoped Brainiac was just looking elsewhere for the two Kratt Bros. They ended up on a hallway that overlooked a large hangar. And in that hangar... was what looked like a small army.

There were Brainiac robots as far as the eye can see. All of them were inactive thank god, but it still was scary.

Chris: uh... Oracle?

Martin: We may have a slight problem (holding his creature pod so that Oracle could see.

Oracle: whoa... uh-oh... these energy readings... Brainiac has a beyond-full-scale invasion force stored on this ship... we have to destroy it.

Chris/Martin: WHAT?!

Oracle: Don't worry I'll be right here to help you every step of the way.

Chris: … Okay.

Martin: Just- let us know what to do.

Oracle: Thanks. For now, just keep going; the ships main gun is nearby. Destroy it, and the ships main drive will go offline. Then the League can go in and get you out of there.

Chris and Martin kept going threw a few more hallways. They knew they were heading the right direction because Brainiac spoke using the intercom throughout the ship.

Brainiac: The prisoners are near the prime weapon chamber. Destroy the escapees before damage becomes critical: Damage to the weapon power cufflinks will destabilize the ship.

The two brothers manage to get to another hallway... and went through one final door.

The gun chamber was big, but around the same size as the prisoner bay. There were four structures around the room. The brothers assumed that those were the power cufflinks. There was also a Brainiac robot hovering there in the middle of the room. It was humanoid and was had green, glowing, Brainiac insignias all over it. Oracle told them beforehand about the ship's Guardian. Unfortunately it managed to send a code to the doorway, sealing it shut. It then spoke to the two.

Harvester Guardian: Do not be foolish humans; you cannot stop the incursion.

Oracle: Don't listen to him, I have a League member standing by for when the shields drop, for now destroy anything connecting the gun to the ship!

She didn't need to tell those two twice. Especially with the three teleporters in that chamber spawning several Sentries.

Chris: Martin take out the cufflinks; I'll distracts these guys.

Martin: Alright, bro.

Chris's body began to acquire honey badger-like features. He then began to beat up each of the Sentries like there was no tomorrow. Martin meanwhile was using his ice powers to pelt sharp icicles toward one of the four cufflinks. Chris and Martin were doing a good job, they already destroyed a power cufflink already.

Harvester Guardian: Cufflink destroyed; stability at 75%.

Martin immediately turned and jammed the second cufflink with an ice block out of thin air, said cufflink crushed under the weight.

Harvester Guardian: Stability is now at 50%. _Stop the prisoners._

Chris meanwhile was putting up a great effort as well; he was now showing traits that belonged to an orangutan (Remember Huge-O?). Sentries were literally being thrown all over the walls. The pile and amount of Brainiac scrap was increasing. Meanwhile Martin has destroyed cufflink number three.

Harvester Guardian: Only one cufflink remains. NO NOT FAIL BRAINIAC!

There were no more sentries left. Chris and Martin worked together to destroy the fourth cufflink and... it worked. Martin froze key weak-spots and Chris dismantled it using vines to pull out the vital peices.

A large boom could be heard; it was the sound of the ship loosing its gun and shield.

Oracle: YES! The gun is falling; it's smashing into Brainiac's Bottle below!

Unfortunately the Harvester Guardian finally hovered towards the floor and was pulsating some sort of energy that grew brighter with each flash.

Chris: Uh, Oracle? What's that?

Oracle: Freeze it now! It's forming an EMP! Out of its body!

Martin: Wh-What?! (Get's deadpan look from Chris) Okay! Okay!

Martin had to do this; he concentrated hard and calmly. Then, he blew out a subzero breath. It successfully froze the robot. Then shattered away, damaging the robot.

Harvester Guardian: No... this one has failed... powering... down... … … (the Harvester Guardian shuts down, recognizing defeat).

Oracle: (She suddenly sounded exited) Superman, get ready; I'm bringing you in there!

The two Kratt brothers were suddenly exited; they were about to meet one of the three co-leaders of the League _in person!_ However there excitement was cut short as A: they heard rumbling throughout the harvester, meaning that several parts were just falling apart with the Harvester Guardian's absence. And B: the teleporters had let in a large group of Subjugators. Then the voice of Brainiac was heard through the intercom.

Brainiac: Foolish human, you have only doomed yourself. You will go down with this ship.

Then a light appeared behind them the turned around to see what looked like a one-way Zeta portal. But the biggest shock was the person who stepped out of it.

He was tall, has a lean, strong build, and was wearing a blue, red and yellow costume, complete with cape, with a stylized S-Shield on his chest. They couldn't believe their eyes...

_They were looking directly at Superman himself!_

Superman: (apparently to the intercom Brainiac was talking through) Think again Brainiac; you can't take out all three of us. And were not leaving until we shut this ship down, _permanently_. (to the Kratt bros.) Looks like you two could use a hand, (walks up to the sentries) ready to fight.

Chris: Y-Yeah.

Martin: Ready!

The three began to fight all of the robots. All throughout the time the intercom was spewing out evacuation commands from Brainiac like "Harvester ship Vi-7 has been compromised. Deploy all remaining forces to Earth." and "The ship is no longer of use, all personnel evacuate the area."

after a few minutes the battle was one.

Superman: that's all of them... (To the now exhausted Wild Kratts) are you okay?

Chris: (clearly pooped but catching his breath like it was normal for him) We're okay...

Martin: (slightly wheezing) yeah... just fine.

Superman: (still concerned but continuing with conversation) Okay. Well, Brainiac certainly wasn't counting on you breaking out and disabling his ship. (motioning towards one of the three teleporters) Now use the teleporter to escape into the city, Miss Martian should help you learn more about what's going on.

Superman then uses his strength to break through the door behind him. Leaving the two Kratts with the teleporter in front of them.

Oracle: Yes! It's done I've hacked the teleporters, they should help you escape! GO! (finally ends her transmission)

Chris and Martin looked at each other and nodded to one another, signaling that they were ready for what is on the other side of that Zeta teleporter. They walked towards the teleporters and then they were gone. Where? That will be for the next chapter. For now all I can say is... "It's a big, scary world out there."

REVIEW! _REVIEW NOW!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is chapter four. Enjoy!

Oh and I did my research and made a mistake with the Earth-16 Timeline; this story will take place in the year 2018 instead, again, one year after the events of "Young Justice; Invasion."

Chris and Martin had their eyes shut; they never traveled via zeta transmission before. They kept their eyes closed, unsure they were, until they heard a female voice speak.

?: Hey, you're... out of the Zeta portal, you can open your eyes now.

The two opened their eyes. The first thing they was a beautiful sunrise in what looked like Metropolis. They were looking through a window from the second story of a building. They turned around and saw the room they were in it was a fairly large room. The walls were the pale warm tint of the sunset color. Three of the walls had two medium sized windows and the fourth wall had a large computer terminal and a mirror. Next to the computer was a young woman standing there.

She looked like she just turned 21, two years older than Martin. The Kratt bros. assumed that this was Miss Martian; She had green skin, short red hair (short in terms of female hair; it went town to just above/near her neck), red eyes, and freckles on her cheeks below her eyes. She was wearing a black uniform with a red fabric that formed an "X" around the chest (Similar to the Martian Manhunter) as well as a belt. She walked up to them.

M'gann: You two must be the Wild Kratts, right? I'm M'gann, a.k.a. Miss Martian.

Chris: (A little shy talking to a popular superhero) Um... hi.

Martin: (A little more shy... She was cute.) (This [] Means thoughts) [Martin, you have a girlfriend. Martin, you have a girlfriend. Martin, you have a girlfriend.] N-nice to meet you.

M'gann: So... you two will need some clothes before you leave right?

The two looked down and felt embarrassed; they forgot that they were only in boxers.

Chris: Uh... yeah.

Martin: heheh.

M'gann don't worry ill handle it. (She took out two pieces of cloth that looked like they could be worn around the neck) Just put these around your necks, okay? (The boys each took one of the cloths and placed them around their necks) Okay stay still.

She looked like she was about to use her powers she looked at Martin and stopped, wearing this speechless expression on her face. Chris was confused until he looked at Martin and had this weird look on his face.

Martin: What?

Chris: I didn't really notice it until now bro., but you look different.

Martin: huh? (Chris took him to the mirror and he was shocked about.) whoa...

He knew he felt something weird with his face as he traversed the harvester ship, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Now he could see it, his face looked different.

Chris: You look... kinda like Superboy.

Chris was right about that. Every feature on Martin's face matched Superboy's. Even his hair, though still blond, matched Kon-El's hair pattern.

Martin: this is... kinda...

Chris: ...Freaky.

M'gann: (she managed to get out of that little shock) Okay... anyway, back to getting you clothed...

M'gann's eyes began to glow green, implying that she was using her powers. Then the cloth around Chris and Martin's necks began to expand, changing shape and form. Suddenly clothes began to cover them.

Chris was wearing a Green T-shirt with a pair slightly darker green camouflage pants that reached to just past his knees. He was also wore what looked like brown combat shoes.

Martin was wearing a Blue T-shirt with some aqua-colored, baggy cargo pants. On his feet were fresh white sneakers.

Chris: (looking at his new attire in the mirror.) This is pretty cool.

Marin: Yeah. Heheh... by the way, where are we?

M'gann: What do you- ? (realizing that the didn't really know what was going on, just what they heard from Oracle, M'gann does what people call her "trademark facepalm") Hello! Megan! (to the Kratts) okay, so right now we are in a rest room in the MPD (Metropolis Police Department) 3rd Precinct building which is one of the buildings we use as safehouses throughout places like Gotham and Metropolis. (The martian girl then took their hands and taking them out the door. The door led to a hallway that had three more doors as well as an elevator. She then pressed a button and they were going down.) The room we just came out of will be you room if you want. Oh and I almost forgot. You don't have to worry about your tech crew anymore.

Chris: Huh?

M'gann: It was weird but the Zeta signal from the New York HQ actually lured the Tortuga HQ there. The crew over there is helping you friend, Aviva, make a few adjustments to the ship. When they are done they will be on their way here.

Martin: (Sigh) that's a relief.

M'gann: Anyway here is the first floor (the door of the elevator opened revealing what looked like an office room. For those who played the DCUO game its the first room on your right when you enter the MPD Little Bohemia Safehouse from the front door. Unfortunately the office was in shambles it 's do horrible to describe all I can say is that it involves pieces of destroyed furniture.) … _or what's left of it..._ **WALLY**!

A blur appeared out of nowhere. The next thing the Kratts knew they were looking directly at Kid Flash, wearing his signature yellow costume (This is Earth-16 Based so Wally is still the Kid Flash in this.)

Wally: Hey M'gann, if it's about the mess then there's already a cleanup crew on their way over h- (He caught sight of Martin and clearly thought he was someone else.) Uh dude, since when did you dye your hair Blond?

Martin: Huh?

M'gann: Uh... Wally (resigned tone) that's not Kon-El. This is Martin. You know... (smiles as if she was expecting a typical reaction from wally) _Martin Kratt?_

Wally: Huh (he looks at Martin for a sec and realizes it not Superboy) Oh... sorry man I just thought- wait. Martin? As... in...

Wally looked at Martin with a near-black expression then stared at Chris. Then it dawned on him. His face slowly beginning to show that fan-meets-idol kind of expression.

Wally: No... way... y-y-y You're the W-Wild Kratts! I can't believe it I-I... (he immediately left with his super speed and then came back with a clipboard and pen) C-can I have your a-autographs?

Funny isn't it? The bros. Just stood there shocked.

Chris: You want...

Martin: OUR autographs?

Wally: (gaining a little confidence to talk) Well y-yeah! We maybe Justice League members, but you guys are famous to us.

Chris: W-wow. I had no idea.

Wally: (Wally's earpiece began to beep, meaning he was getting a call he answered it.) Yeah? … What? Where? Alright I'll be there! (he ends the call) Heh, I guess those autographs will have to wait; I'm needed at the Queensland Boardwalk. Later! (and with that he ran out of the room at breakneck speed).

M'gann: (sigh) And that was Wally. Anyway moving on.

M'gann showed them practically ever inch of the MPD building the main area, the prisoner area, the mailbox room (complete with mission holograms, holoscreen mailboxes, and a teleporter to the Justice League Watchtower) and a medical area (behind where the vendors from the game would be.

Several minutes later they were back in the main area on the first floor.

Martin: This place is pretty cool.

Chris: Yeah, it really is.

?: Martin!

Martin: huh? (He turned around and immediately felt the urge to gasp for breath) Whoa!

Kitty just appeared out of nowhere and hugged Martin like there was no tomorrow.

Kitty: I just got a call from that Oracle woman that you would be here. Are you alright? A-Are you hurt? Are y-?

Martin: Kitty, I'm happy to see you too, but _I can't breathe!_

Kitty: (Realizing she was suffocating her boyfriend) Oh! (lets go) Sorry.

Martin: It's okay Laura. Heh.

Kitty: (noticing Martin's face) Uh... Martin?

Martin: It's my face isn't it? (putting on a goofy grin... if you can imagine that kind of expression on Connor's face) I'm gonna look like this from now on... heheh.

Kitty: Oh... okay...

Martin: What (playfully) you don't like it?

Kitty: Well... (smiling back at her beloved) it does make you look a bit cuter.

Chris just stood there and smiled at the two. That's the thing about these two. They almost always seem to put a positive backspin on bad situations or at least mild ones like this. The two moved their heads closer... they were about to kiss...

?: M'gann!

That interrupted their kiss. The turned to see some sort of weird, humanoid, fish- thing. It walking towards them. Chris and Martin immediately recognized him as La'gaan a.k.a, Lagoon boy Miss Martian's boyfriend.

La'gaan: Babe, Kid Flash just called. He says he want back up ASAP. (That got the Kratts attention, alright. Especially considering that they were just talking to him a half hour ago.)

M'gann: What? But we can't send any backup. Everyone we would have available is out on missions.

Martin suddenly began to smile.

Kitty: Martin? What's with the smile?

Chris: … (just realizing what Martin was thinking) Martin, what are you about to do?

La'gaan: (Martin take one step closer so as to get their attention) What about Impulse? (He can't leave right? The time machine he came with was a one-way trip.)

M'gann: In Central City, dealing with Captain Boomerang.

La'gaan: (Martin stepping closer) Artemis? (In this timeline of mine, when the team stopped the Light, Kaldur'ahm a.k.a the second Black Manta was able to drop his double-agent role and go back to being Aqualad. Artemis no longer needed to pretend that she was dead.)

M'gann: In Gotham with Nightwing tending to the new heroes there.

La'gaan: (Martin now standing next to them) Well we need to send in _someone_. (Noticing Martin) Hey, were busy.

Martin: [Jeez what a jerk] (Lagoon boy is just desperate. He usually just acts like a jerk). Oh for the love of fudge! Pick us! (pulling Chris toward him) _We'll _go and help Kid Flash.

Chris: (frowns) [And that answers that]

La'gaan: Uh... I admire your enthusiasm, but-

Martin: (frustratingly determined) Please! I mean, we just destroyed a Harvester Ship for God's sake!

M'gann and La'gaan just stood there, thinking long and hard about their possibilities at the moment. The Justice League had placed the Young Justice Unit in charge of overseeing all of the new heroes. All of the Juniors were busy elsewhere in the world. Not only that, but if they didn't do something soon. They may end up loosing Wally to one of his foes.

Then at long last they nodded.

M'gann: Alright

Chris/Martin: huh?

La'gaan: We'll send you two to save Kid Flash.

The Kratts and Kitty couldn't believe their ears.

Martin: Really?!

La'gaan: Yes.

M'gann: But if you guys are going to play the roles of superheroes, your going to need an alternate attire to wear so that you don't end up revealing who you are to the public.

Chris: Wait, no one knows what happened to us?

M'gann: the official story that was given to the public was just that the Wild Kratts were abducted by Brainiac and that Superman went in and saved them from an otherwise horrible fate.

La'gaan: Only the League, their allies, and your technical team know the truth.

Martin: So... (smiling like a child who's happiest dream just came true) we're going to get our own costumes?

La'gaan: (taking out a pair of iPads and handing them each to Chris and Martin) Start designing.

The bros. Began to choose colors and patterns for their superhero costumes as well as Superhero Names. It took quite a while but they finally found designs that just clicked for them.

The following design names are directly from the game.

Chris Kratt

Head: None

Face: Full Domino

Emblem: None

Chest: Short Sleeve Slimline

Back: None

Hands: Paramilitary

Waist: Paramilitary

Legs: Athletic Slimline

Feet: Paramilitary

Color 1: Forest Green (Red: 34. Green: 139. Blue: 34.)

Color 2: Jungle Green (Red: 41. Green: 171. Blue: 135.)

Color 3: Hunter Green (Red: 53. Green: 94. Blue: 59.)

Martin Kratt

Head: Half V Wings

Face: None

Emblem: None

Chest: T-Slimline

Back: None

Hands: Biker

Waist: Simple Utility

Legs: Combat Slimline

Feet: Biker

Color 1: Brandeis Blue (Red: 0. Green: 112. Blue: 255.)

Color 2: Sky Blue (Red: 135. Green: 206. Blue: 235.)

Color 3: Aqua (Red: 0. Green: 255. Blue: 255.)

M'gann: Alright if you're done you can give those to me, and I'll make your suits.

Chris: Wait a sec. You mean you are going to just make our suits right now?

Martin: How?

M'gann: The same way I made your current clothes (Her eyes glowed green again)

The organic cloth that Chris and Martin were wearing was shifting shape and form again. Slowly but surely, the clothing was turning into what the Kratt bros. knew to be the costumes they just designed. Then they were done M'gann took out a shard o\f what seemed like organic glass and, with her mind powers, turned it into a full length mirror for the Kratt brothers to see their new attire with. The Kratts were really happy with how their costumes came out. Martin actually did these superhero poses in front of the mirror.

Martin: Cool.

Chris: Yeah these costumes are great! (He turned to M'gann, only to find her holding his Creature Pod.) Hey!

M'gann: I'm only using it to contact superman. (holding it up to her ear like a cell phone) Hey there, it's me. I have these two new heroes, the ones who helped destroy the Harvester Ship... yeah they want to go and back up Kid Flash... No you don't understand the rest of the team is two busy to be sent in, and these guys already have costumes on... okay... wait really?! Thanks! (pressing a button on the creature pod, or Cpod for short, and a hardlight image of Superman appeared.)

Superman: Hello Chris. Martin.

Chris: Superman!

Superman: Are you really that surprised to see me again?

Chris: (Smiling with modesty) well...

Superman: Anyway, let me just bring you up to speed. Gorilla Grodd has launched an attack on Metropolis' Little Bohemia district his forces are centered near the Queensland boardwalk. The streets there have been overrun by his gorilla army, and both devolution units and neural arrays are being installed throughout the area so that Grodd can transform the populace into his personal mind-controlled ape servants. I want you to go to the beach just near here and there and fend off the troopers attacking the area. Do that, and await further instructions. Superman, out. (and with that the transmission ended)

M'gann: (handing Chris back his Cpod back) Alright you know what to do. (pointing toward the exit) the door out is just through here. Good luck.

Martin: (to Kitty) you'll be here when I get back right?

Kitty: Off course. Please be careful you two.

Chris: Don't worry, we will.

Chris and Martin proceeded to the exit. The two were wondering what was behind that door; they have never been to Metropolis before. Kitty went back to the office area. M'gann and La'gaan began to talk via mental link. (From now on I will be using these {} for telepathic conversations.

La'gaan: {Are you sure about this?}

M'gann: {Not really, but what choice do we have?}

La'gaan: {You've got a point there Angelfish. (The cute little pet-name La'gaan calls her)}

M'gann: {Besides I think that they will be able to save Wally.}

La'gaan: {… I hope your right.}

Authors Note: Good Chapter right? Anyway... review _review_ _**REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

This Is getting fun right?

HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE!

When the Kratts arrived at the beach, it was a mess everything was out of place, knocked over, or destroyed and in bits. There was a hoard of gorillas harming a group of teenagers nearby. The bad news, they looked tough and were armed with some sort of laser rifle, the good news there were only fifteen.

They were actually fairy easy. Chris managed to cocoon some of them in vines while Martin managed to beat down the remaining five really easily. The super strength helped. It only took a few punches for him to knock them out.

Chris: Well done, bro.

Martin: Don't mention it. (Martins Cpod began to beep, he pressed the CALL button on it and a hardlight screen with Oracle's avatar appeared.)

Chris: Hey Oracle!

Oracle: We meet again. Nice to see you uh...

They decided to give her their alternate names; they were already in costumes.

Chris: "Jungle Lad."

Martin: "Frost Falcon." Frost for Short.

Oracle: Alright Jungle Lad, Frost. I heard from superman that you two accepted the mission to back up Kid Flash. So, here's some background info. Gorilla Grodd is a hyper-intelligent ape who hates humanity. He believes that apes, meaning himself, should rule. As if Brainiac weren't bad enough. Head over to the Queensland Boardwalk. Superman has more work for you if you want to save Kid Flash.

The two headed over to the Queensland Board walk. There they received a call from Superman.

Superman: Those Gorilla Troopers are trapping civilians using Grodd's Devolution Devises. Destroy those devises and free the citizens.

Jungle Lad: Alright.

They saw Gorilla soldiers every here and there.

Jungle Lad: Alright Bro., you deal with the Gorilla Soldiers, I'll take out the Devices.

They had split up so I'll just go for Chris's Point of View. The devises were easy to destroy; they weren't activated yet. Chris was able to pull some of them apart with his special vines. The rest were difficult though, Chris however, turned into a large Ape and smashed the Devolvers into pieces. It was pretty easy then. A few soldiers showed up and restrained him. That was bad, Chris turned back into himself and went into plant mode. He was surprised when he made the branches from the nearby trees reach down and grab the Soldiers and knock them out.

Jungle Lad: [Whoa, (looks down to his hands) I really need to practice whenever I get the time. (looks to his left) There's the last Devolver.]

Chris was about to take out the last one when all of a sudden... it activated.

The effect was instant, Chris felt something inside him that felt... dangerous. He looked down to his hands. And was shocked they had become apelike. He then felt a really strong sensation in his head. Then he heard a voice that was odd, menacing, and truly primitive in his head saying the same thing, over and over again, "Obey Grodd... Obey Grodd... Obey Grodd... Obe-"

SMASH!

Chris looked up and saw a giant ice shard where the Devolver once was. Then he looked behind the frozen structure and found Martin, or rather, Frost Falcon, smiling at him.

Frost Falcon: you okay bro.? Your hands look...

Jungle Lad: It's alright Frost. (Turns his hands back to normal with his powers) See? (CALL.) (I will use the phrase CALL whenever they get an incoming transmission on one of their Cpods.)

Oracle: You guys okay?

Jungle Lad: Yeah, I almost got devolved though. And there was this weird voice inside my head, I think Grodd was trying to control me.

Oracle: My guess would be would be that it was; Grodd's usual trick is mind control you know, so I'm pretty sure that's part of those Devolvers. Grodd turns people into apes, then controls there minds. And he considers _us_ uncivilized? (scoff) Villains...

Frost: I know Right? (they deal with people like Zach almost every time.)

Oracle: Anyway, head over to the nearby street. This isn't over yet.

They managed to get to the area near the boardwalk and they saw a bunch of devolution devices in the area. Along with several devolved citizens rampaging.

Jungle Lad: Alright this is getting crazy. (CALL)

Superman: Good work, guys. I spoke with your friend Jimmy Z. He is sending you a special Re-evolution device via the Tortuga Teleporter. (There was an orb of light in front of them that quickly vanished and what looked like an iPod took its place. Martin naturally caught it and handed it to Chris.) It will only work for a little while, but _until_ that device loses power you can free people from Grodd's devolution effects and help those citizens. But first things first. Get that tech off the streets. (End CALL)

The two bros decided to get a birds eye view. Martin flew up to the sky with Chris behind him; he used his powers to sprout wings from his back. He looked like a Thanigarian with those wings (you know, a Thanigarian. Like Hawkman and Hawkgirl are?) they saw that the devolution devices were at one place and the Devolving citizens were at another.

Jungle Lad: We'll split up again. Frost you deal with those Devolvers, I'll re-evolve those people.

Frost: Alright bro. (POV Martin)

Martin Immediately went to the Devolvers. It took some work (considering he wasn't as tech-savvy as his brother), but Martin was able to rewire one of them to work in reverse. The effect was instant: one by one the apes around him were quickly turning him back into human beings. He then went to the other Devolvers. One by one they were rewired to re-evolve and restore the humanity of these poor citizens.

Everyone was happy to be human again! The all began to flee the scene except for two people.

Young Man: Thank you. My son and I could feel out humanity slipping away.

Little Boy: Mister, who are you?

?: Hey bro! (Chris showed up, back from re-evolving those poor citizens where he went.)

Jungle Lad: (noticing the father and son) Frost, who are these guys?

Frost: Yeah... uh, it looks like we already have fan's.

Jungle Lad: You too? I just got kissed by some teenage girl. Don't tell (whispers the name) Aviva I said that okay, Frost Falcon? (This Story will mention events that have happened in the fanfics written by SilverWaterBombadil)

Frost: Alright, Jungle Lad.

Little Boy: Jungle Lad and Frost Falcon?

Young Man: Well whatever you're called, thank you. (he and his son leave the scene. CALL from Oracle)

Jungle Lad: Hey Oracle.

Oracle: (Worried voice) Get ready, I have bad news. Kid Flash is out of contact. He and the Flash have always beaten Grodd before. Grodd is Definitely out for revenge. (Call end. That did _not_ induce happy thought into the Kratt bro's heads. CALL form Superman)

Superman: I assumed Oracle told you about Kid Flash, right? (The two nodded) We're not going to let Grodd win this one; if you two can find and save Wally in Grodd's base, the three of you can take Grodd down. I had your friend Aviva track down Kid Flash's signal (a hardlight map of Little Bohemia appeared there was a yellow dot on a street that was just around the corner) to this location. Good Luck. (Call end)

The two were then standing in front of Grodd's base; it looked like a normal building.

Frost: Ready Bro?

Jungle Lad: Ready. Engage "Operation: Simian Sucker Punch!" (The two went inside)

The placed looked like a normal library. Martin and Chris were looking around the two rooms that make up the place for a sign, a secret door or something that would lead them to Wally.

They eventually found one near the back. It led to an eerie looking hall that would normally appear in sci-fi movies.

Chris/Martin: [… … … this is spooky.]

The two proceeded throughout the lab. There were no guards though. In fact, there was no one else in the area (which was weird) until they entered an actual room. There were around eight men in cages that were made out of what seemed like pure energy. There was no one around but in the center of the tech-room there was a giant Devolution Device. The two superheroes immediately suspected that this was the Master Control Devolver. Then an intercom played in that room. A recording.

Recording: Commencing Prisoner Devolution process.

Then it happened, the Devolver emitted an energy beam that hit the caged prisoners. They began to change. Their muscle began to expand uncontrollably, fur began to grow from their skin. Their faces were being filled with a more rough-look kind of quality to them. They began to burst from their clothing. When the process was completed the brothers were face to face with eight large human-like gorillas all looking at them. One of them spoke.

Gorilla: Please you have to stop Grodd. He is going to do this to all of us! The machine only tuns us into apes. It doesn't control our minds like the other devices. Hit that lever over there. (points to a lever on the Mega-Devolver) it should turns back to normal.

Chris pulled the lever downward and suddenly the whole room was filled with a golden light. When the light cleared the cages broke and the eight apes were turned back into humans.

Former Gorilla: Thank you, now we can get out of here. (as he and his friends were running out of the building) When you find Grodd, go kick his ass!

Frost: Oh don't worry! We will! (They were gone) Let's keep moving Bro.

Jungle Lad: Alright then.

The two proceeded throughout the base now more empty than ever. They kept going until they found a doorway. The two went through. Guess where they ended up.

In Grodd's primary control room.

There were computers and monitors on the wall opposite the doorway they used. A large tough-looking Gorilla with a purple cape was using those computers. The two bros realized that that ape was Gorilla Grodd.

?: (A whisper) PSST! Guys!

The Two turned to their right. Kid flash was trapped in another pure energy cage.

Kid Flash: Boy am I glad to see you uh... (clearly does not recognizes them)

Jungle Lad: Wally (He and Martin take off their masks for a sec) It's us!

Kid Flash: (NOW he knows) Chris? Martin? Whoa... nice costumes... Now Quick! Smash that controller over there before Grodd sees you. It'll deactivate this cage.

The controller was next to the cage. Frost Falcon walked over to the controller (which was a small terminal) an, with a single punch caused severe damage to it. The cage that held Wally Suddenly vanished.

Wally: (A little _too_ loud) YES! I'm out!

?: Not for long, hairless runt.

The three heroes turned around and saw him. Gorilla Grodd was looking right at them.

Grodd: So you are the two heroes who threaten to stop my plans for the world?

Martin: Uh... maybe?

Grodd: Hmph. Pathetic human.

Chris: (he suddenly began to talk a little bit like the Batman) Grodd, (Frost and Kid were surprised by the change in his tone) stop this insanity right now. I'm not gonna ask again.

Grodd: Ignorant scum. Tremble before the might of Grodd! **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR RR!**

Grodd began to charge at Chris at a good speed and was about to break his face, but Martin knocked the big ape with a football tackle before he got the chance. Wally then circled around Grodd using his amazing Speed Force Powers, landing hits here and there. This did not help hold back Grodd's temper. Kid was even using that to his advantage.

Kid Flash: (After sticking out his tongue. In a baby-ish tone) Who's a big angry gorilla? Grodd is! Yes he is!

Grodd: (Clearly ticked of) I will smash... your bones... TO** DUST!**

Chris then attacked him with a large horde of vines but then Grodd had emitted a mental energy attack that repelled each vine that tried to hit him. Chris kept hitting him with vine after vine but the mental barrier stayed up.

Chris: [Okay, I can_not _keep this up]

Grodd: Fool. You cannot stop me! I am the true evolutionary path for the world. HUMANITY WILL FALL!

Kid: Really?

Grodd looked behind him and saw Martin and Wally. The three heroes anticipated this: Chris distracted Grodd while Wally and Martin pulled out a large chunk of their powers to use. Wally was transparent, and it looked like his body was made up of bight, orange lines; he was in perfect sinc with the Speed Force. Martin was bigger, his build certainly made him look so. His skin was bright blue and looked like ice, and there was an aura surrounding him that looked like it was made out of pure cold. Chris assumed that Martin just went into Ice Brute mode. Frost aimed his open hands at Grodd.

Frost: Gotcha.

Frost immediately emitted an EXREMELY powerful icy wave from his hands, while Kid Flash circled around Grodd at a nearly unrecognizable speed. The two created a cyclone of pure subzero air. When the cyclone cleared up Grodd was encased in a block of ice. Kid Flash and Grodd seemed to be slightly drained; they returned to their normal forms.

Jungle Lad: (Relieved) Whew, I didn't think that trick would really work.

Kid Flash: I did! And I was right! (there was a n awkward pause) Anyway... you guys did a great- (The three then heard cracking sound and turned around. The ice was cracking up) uh-oh. (the ice cracked further)

Frost: … crap.

Grodd had broken free of his ice prison! The three heroes were knocked down and tried to stand up but then a barrier came up separating the heroes from Grodd.

Grodd: (running for the teleporter on that room) You may have defeated me, but I will return, humanity WILL fall before Grodd! (the teleporter activates and he is gone)

The barrier deactivates leaving the room, and possibly the whole base empty except for the three boys.

Wally: Great... he escapes before I can arrest him... _again_. Why is this becoming a thing with him? (to his new friends) I'm going to run over to Gorilla City and check in with King Solavar.

Jungle Lad: (suddenly shocked) Wait a sec. _That place is real?_

Kid: Uh, yeah. It was all over the news. Anyway (Uses Super Speed to fiddle with the teleporter interface then steps into the teleporter) I'll see you back at the safehouse! (is teleported out of there. CALL from Oracle)

Oracle: Nice work you two. Don't worry about Grodd; he won't be any trouble for a while. There is a surprise waiting for you back at the safehouse. Kid knows what it is and will meet you there. Trust me; he's gonna get there first. (End Call. CALL from Superman)

Superman: (The Kratts are now flying to the safehouse. Chris was riding on Martin's back) S.T.A.R. Labs has confiscated Grodd's tech, which should put a stop to his plans for world domination. At least for today... (pauses then continues) I want to thank you for your courage under fire. You've done great work today... And I know Kid Flash wants to thank you personally with a little surprise I've set up for you. He's at the local safehouse, with thanks. (End Call.)

The two got back to the safehouse. It was late afternoon. The whole place was empty except for the officers that guard the jail cells. The all of the lights were turned off in the main area. The bro's couldn't see a thing.

Jungle Lad: Where is everyone?

?: Chris, Martin?

The two turned around. It was M'gann.

Frost: Miss Martian! It's only you.

M'gann: well not only me. (She went and turned on the lights)

All: SURPRISE!

There was a large banner in the middle of the room that said "Congratulations!" and another one underneath that said in both green and blue letters, "To our newest heroes: Jungle Lad and Frost Falcon". Kid Flash was in the middle of the room with Kitty and the Wild Kratts Tech Crew (Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy Z) as well as a group of people the Kratts have only seen on the news: The Young Justice Team.

There they were. The entire team: Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Red Arrow (The Roy Harper clone decided to return to the team), Robin (Tim Drake), Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Bumblebee, and Impulse were in the same room with the Kratts. Chris and Martin were pretty stunned at the sight of so many heroes in the same room.

Jungle Lad/Frost: Whoa...

Kid Flash: Quite a surprise right?

Aviva: Guys!

Jungle Lad: Aviva!

Jimmy: Man are you guys a sight for sore eyes!

Superboy: Uhh... (Superboy had walked up to Martin and was looking at him with curiosity.) everyone been taking about a guy who looked like me being one of the new heroes, could you?

Slowly, Martin removes his mask, revealing his now altered face. There were looks of expressions of shock, especially from the tech crew. This confirmed it; if it wasn't for Martin's blond hair and cyan-blue eyes (different from Connor's Deep blue eyes that he got from Superman), the two could easily be confused for twins.

Martin: Whoa.

Superboy: Freaky...

Kid Flash: (to Nightwing) I told ya'! Pay up.

Nightwing: (calmly) No way dude. There was no bet.

Kid Flash: Really? I forgot. Heh.

Beast Boy: (To M'gann) This is kinda weird sis.

M'gann: I know.

Beast Boy: Is that even possible?

M'gann: Well, its true that the Exobytes can alter ones appearance if need be.

Impulse: HEY! (Everyone turned to the young speedster) We're here to have a party, right? (Cheerfully) Then LET'S PARTY!

In a few minutes everyone was having fun; a few of the people were having a dance contest, Beast Boy was winning of course. Martin was in a corner, having an intense make-out session with Kitty (I know right?). Roy, or rather Rory Harper, was in another corner, smiling at all of the people having fun as he was telling Nightwing about the time he found out that he and Jade, a.k.a. Cheshire, were parents.

Rory/Red Arrow: You couldn't imagine the look of shock on my face when I saw my actual daughter.

Nightwing: Actually (Smiling with that cocky grin he was known to use back in his Robin days) I think I _can_. (Rory began to feel embarrassed as Nightwing began to whisper him his thought of Rory's own facial expression at the time.)

Zatanna was entertaining Aviva, Koki, Blue Beetle and Impulse by doing a magic trick involving sawing Jimmy Z in half.

Jimmy: (worried voice) Are you sure this wont hurt me at all?

Zatanna: Don't worry, I've done this trick many times before. I learned it from the best.

Chris was talking to the Team's original leader, Aqualad.

Aqualad: That was quite an impressive day of heroics newcomer.

Chris: heheh. Thanks. That really means a lot coming from a hero like you.

Aqualad: Just remember, Brainiac will be looking for you from now on.

Chris: Don't worry, Martin and I will be fine. (at that moment all of the lights went out) What the- ?!

Everyone heard footsteps, which was odd because no one was moving. Judging by the sound there were three people moving. They kept walking until they stopped. Then, the lights came beck on, revealing three very specific people: Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman.

Chris and Martin just stood there in absolute shock. The three leaders of the JLA were standing right in front of them!

Superman: Hey everyone.

Chris/Martin: …

Batman: (In his usual monotone voice) You two aren't going to faint right?

Chris: uhh... n-no sir!

Martin: (To Superman, since they were already familiar with him) Superman, What's going on?

Superman: The three of us saw how you two dealt with Grodd. We also noticed that you have shown more skill as a team than most of the new heroes at your level would.

Batman: We were impressed, although I was a little concerned that you were sent unauthorized, even under the given circumstances (he sent a batglare over to M'gann and La'gaan, who immediately gave away guilty expressions). We were happy that you were able to save Kid Flash.

Wonder Woman: So, to prove our gratitude, we have decided to grant you the opportunity of working directly with the league as an official Team of your own.

Chris and Martin were just shocked; the League wanted to make them a Pre-League Team?! There was only one time that ever happened, and that was when Nightwing (as Robin), Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian were put together to form the Young Justice Team.

Chris: Whoa... r-r-realy?

Superman: But of course, It's the least we could do. There's just one catch though.

Martin: What's that?

Wonder Woman: Each Team working with the League must consist of at least three members, no less than that.

Batman: Fortunately, we already have someone who will be a part of the team.

Chris: Really?

Martin: Who?

?: So does that mean I can come out now, Bats?

One of the doors opened and a boy came out. He looked about 14. He had a Pallor-African Medium skintone, but at the same time he bore Caucasian features. His eyes were black and has this mixed look of heroism and mischief on them. The weird part about him was his hair. It was black but it had a white, star-shaped streak on it.

Batman: This is Zak Saturday, he has been fighting alongside me and Robin as Warlock. His powers come from source that I'm sure he will want to tell you about himself during his free time.

Chris: This kid is Warlock?

Martin: (smiling) he doesn't seem so tough up close.

Zak: (He had this cocky grin on his face)_ gniliec eht morf pu mih gnirts!_

The next thing Martin knew, he was strung up from the ceiling, tied to a rope.

Martin: What the- ?!

Zak: (begins to laugh) I got 'ya didn't I?

Chris: whoa...

Zak: My powers and where they come from are... complicated, but basically I can control Cryptids, special creatures hidden throughout the Earth... and with the Exobytes, I have powers from both Circe and, obviously, Zatanna.

Chris: Whoa cool.

Martin: Yeah, but can you get me down.

Zak: Alright. _ylefas nwod mih tel!_

And the Martin was standing next to them.

Zak: so Chris, Martin... It's a new beginning huh?

Chris: Yeah... by the way... how did you become the Bat's newest partner?

Batman: Zak, or rather Warlock, was able to save Batwoman from the Scarecrow on _his_ first mission. After that I just took him in as my partner; his mother works alongside the Justice League, so it was fairly easy to let him into our line of "work."

Chris and Martin each gave a smirk; they were given permission to know about the Secret Scientists, and therefore, the Secret Saturdays Family.

Chris: So... now what.

Batman: For now everyone here lock up; you'll all need the rest.

Wonder Woman: No one knows what tomorrow will bring.

Chris: Alright then.

Zak: I'll just clean the place up. _revoekam emertxe!_

In a large puff of smoke the entire place was cleaned up, as if the party never happened.

Zatanna: … (smiling) Showoff.

Batman: Alright, the Young Justice Team needs to come with me, we need to speak about the Brainiac ships.

Nightwing: Alright. (the Team followed the three heroes back to the area with the Zeta portal.) (To The three new heroes) 'Night. (he leaves with them closing the door behind him.)

Chris: So... (To Zak) your our new teammate.

Aviva: Guys (the Kratt Bros. turn to her) I need to tweak the Creature Power Suits for some modifications.

Chris and Martin at that moment froze; they didn't have the suits anymore.

Martin: uhh...

Aviva: MK?

Chris: (nervously) Well Aviva we woke up in a prisoner bay at the harvester ship and we weren't wearing them.

Aviva: Yeah?

Martin: and we weren't thinking about them the entire time, just on getting out of the ship alive.

Aviva: go on.

Chris: … (deciding to drop the bomb and get it over with) Brainiac probably took the suits and is probably dismantling them as we speak. (gulp!)

There was a moment of silence in the room... then...

Aviva: _**WHAT?!**_

She began to shout something out so loudly that the whole of Little Bohemia could hear her...

Chapter End...

REVIEW! 'Cause this will be the last chapter for a while!


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I can return to my work! And lucky for you too!

Here is Chapter Six!

Chris, Martin, and Zak were in main area at the Little Bohemia Police Station. The were sitting down listening to a full description of what was going on around the world, given by Nightwing. Apparently the Society has pulled out all the stops; they have been committing a large variety of crimes around the world.

Chris: I knew the Society was crazy... but not _this_ crazy!

Martin: You and me both bro.

Zak: And the situation is getting worse everyday...

Nightwing: Which is why we need to gather as many heroes as we can. For now... all we can do is plan, attack, defend, and save as many lives as we can. Besides, it's not like that's hard or anything. (Grins)

Martin: Y-yeah... (Gets this weird look on his face)

Chris: Still stunned from Aviva's little "reaction" from last night?

Martin: Y-yeah... (Seriously, you don't want to know... let's just say it did not involve just yelling...) (CALL from Superman)  
Zak: (Answering the call with his Cryptipod, a portable terminal) Superman?

Superman: We have a problem downtown. The League has been thinking about it, and we've decides that you thee are the perfect team for the job. Usually Queen Bee and her "servants" are more interested in creating drones then hijacking trucks, but that's exactly what they're doing at the Metropolis Metrodome. Queen Bee's soldiers are stealing mass payloads of Exobytes. We must reduce out losses. Those Exobytes are critical to our victory against Brainiac. Head over there, and help the officers. (End Call)

Martin: Hey, where'd Nightwing go?

Martin was right, Nightwing was gone.

Jungle Lad: Wow... Batman did a good job with him...

Zak: well, it doesn't matter. We need to get to the Metrodome site now! _emutsoc ni raeppaer!_

Suddenly, in a puff of smoke, the three heroes were in their uniforms. Warlock's uniform looked like Robin's only with deliberate mistakes. The main part of the uniform was orange with a black horizontal streak at the sides; the legs were similar in pattern (he also had black boots with orange stripes at the side). His utility belt was gray and he had an rune insignia in his chest instead of an R (The Kur Insignia to be exact) He also wore a modified version of a Half V Devil mask, possibly from the same PDA System that the boys got their Costumes from. His cape was also different. While it was batlike, with weighed tips that would make it perfect for gliding. The front was completely orange while the back part was black, with an orange outline. It was also a split design, making it appear like there were four small capes. Evidently they could combine and separate as need be.

Warlock: Alright. Let's go, (Concentrating really hard) _emodorteM eht ot!_

A split second later they were nearby the Metrodome attack site. It was chaos. Queen Bee's personal Drone Soldiers were attacking S.T.A.R. Labs transport trucks, and taking the Exobyte containers and loading them onto HIVE Transports.

Warlock: This... is chaos... Jungle Lad, I need you to distract some of the Hive.

Jungle lad: Alright.

Warlock: Frost, your with me I need you to help me defend those trucks.

Frost: Aye-aye!

Frost Falcon then began to focus really hard... his build began to expand, getting stronger. His whole body was looked like it was slowly being turned into ice, enveloping him...

Frost, now in his Ice Brute form rushed toward three trucks side-by-side with Warlock right behind him. The walked up to a soldier.

S.T.A.R. Labs Soldier: Thanks for coming when you did. My names Flynn by the way, I'm new at this kind of stuff. Hey! (Noticing 30 armed HIVE Stingers coming at them) Here they come!

The three began to take on 10 each. Frost Falcon used his icy blow trick to freeze half off them. He then began to clobber the other 5 into submission.

Warlock didn't even use his magic tricks; he performed a powerful roundhouse kick one the first three in well aimed areas, created an electro-field using his Claw, taking out four. And finally, using it as a whip eliminating the last three. Slowly but surely the Hive stingers were defeated.

Frost shed the icy body and turned back into his normal form.

Flynn: Thanks for the backup, now S.T.A.R. Labs can get these Exobytes to safety.

The cars drove slowly out of sight.

Flynn: Thanks again for all of you help! (he is gone)

With the Hive soldiers retreating, the two rejoined Jungle Lad on a nearby rooftop.

Jungle Lad: (He flew in as a Peregrine Falcon, then transformed back into his human form when he landed.) Well that was easy.

Warlock: Yeah, these guts go down in pieces pretty easily. Just don't get cocky; Queen Bee herself is no pushover. (Call from Superman)

Superman: The HIVE has turned the Metrodome into a fortress to defend the stolen Exobytes and spread their mind controlling Hypno-Pollen across the city. Take out those Dispensers and tag the Exobyte containers for pickup; STAR Labs will take it from there. (end call)

The three heroes were then outside the Metrodome. There were a small number of guards there. Just a few here and there, nothing to be worried about, the three could easily slip inside.

Warlock took out his Cryptipod (You know the device Zak has been seen using in a few episodes. It acts as his communicator, just like with the Kratts' Creature Pods.) and typed in a few commands. Then an outline of Queen Bee's little "base" appeared in front of them.

The area looked like the outside had minimal protection; the rest of the guards were probably inside, defending their queen.

Warlock: (observing the schematics) It looks like we can just sneak in and tag the containers. So Frost. I'll need you to freeze up the dispensers; that should make them useless. Jungle Lad, you and I will deal with tagging the stolen Exobytes. (Warlock then points to a point on the Map here the entrance to Queens fortress is in the game.) We'll meet at this area, here.

Frost: Okay let's go! (The three then split up to do their various jobs)

Jungle Lad disguised himself as a bird and was handed six beacons to place on the containers. Warlock had the other six. Jungle lad was able to fly onto each container and tag each of the Exobyte containers. A HIVE Royal Guard saw him but chose to leave it be seeing the bird as an unimportant factor. (Remember the soldiers are hive-minded.) Zak began to sneak alongside the walls and trow each tracker to each container. One by one each container landed right on target. Eventually they were done. They each climbed to the area Warlock mentioned and met up with Frost at the HIVE entrance. (CALL: Oracle)

Oracle: The HIVE Stingers' pistols carry a strong hypnotizing neurotoxin. Lucky for you three; you seem to be able to resist it.

Frost: Neurotoxin?

Oracle: Yeah. You didn't notice that you were breathing it in?

Warlock: No... not really.

Oracle: Well there you go then. Oracle out. (End. CALL: Superman)

Superman: Bad news; Queen Bee's Drones have LexCorp and STAR Labs scientists hostage inside the Metrodome we must free the scientists before she steals their minds and converts them into drones. You're already at the entrance, so hurry. (End) (the three looked at the weird entry point, then went in)

The halls inside the base were filled with Guards and the rooms were shaped like hexagons. The three heroes were able to defeat the guards the further into the base they went, but with difficulty. Eventually the were in a room with two cages. One cage was filled with two people the tree recognized as STAR Labs Scientists, the two in the other one they assumed were the researchers from LexCorp.

Warlock: (To the scientists) Hang on! We'll get you out of there! (He uses his Cryptipod as a hacking terminal, eventually he got past the firewalls and opened the cage doors.) Alright, get out of here!

STAR Scientist: Okay!

LexCorp Researcher: We will, and thanks for the help!

The four began to run towards the entrance. The three heroes however went further into the base. Then, they ran into something that they never thought they would see... a Brainiac robot.

It looked like an Overseer, but it had a different color scheme. It bore the colors of the Queen Bee, Zsazzala.

"Overseer": Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert. Initiate Emergency Protocol. Alert HIVE Soldiers. (After that, it just walked away leaving the three heroes confused.)

Frost: Was that... an Overseer?

Warlock: It has to be... (He read up on Brainiac's robots.) somethings not right here; aren't Brainiac and Queen Bee archrivals?

Jungle Lad: hmm... well, ether way we better hurry before reinforcements arrive.

The three immediately went through the halls as fast as they can. Eventually the caught up with the HIVE-minded Overseer at a large room at that apparently used to be the entrance hall of the Metrodome. And right next to it was the Hive leader herself; Queen Zsazzala.

"Overseer": The HIVE mind has been breached! Overriding primary command. Bring the Exobytes to Brainiac. Bring the Exobytes to Brainiac...

The machine then began to shut down... but then the Queen opened her eyes.

Zsazzala: ..._Bring the Exobytes to Brainiac!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! (To her "guests") Welcome! I am Queen Zsazzala, ruler of the HIVE mind! And you three... are the people who are attempting to zzzstop me, aren't you? … very well, then.

Jungle Lad: (the tree heroes are just as confused as ever)... huh?

Zsazzala: I am not without honor. So here iszzz what I will offer. One of you, _only one_,will fight me in hand-to-hand combat. If I am defeated my soldierszzz and I will leave the city and never return. But, should I come out victoriouszzz you three will become my newest droneszzz... so, who will zzzstand up for all of Metropolis?

The three heroes began to think hard about this. The Queen just stared on...

Warlock: Alright, we need to pick somebody or Metropolis is going to loose all of its Exobytes.

Frost: I'll do it. I'm already the strongest out of all three of us.

Jungle Lad: Yeah, but we need to be able to rival Queen Bee in more ways then one...

Frost: Chris... do you want to fight her?

Jungle Lad: HUH?!

Warlock: Please? I'm sure you can beat her.

Jungle Lad: … … … Okay. [here goes nothing...] (He then steps out toward the center of the room). Queen Bee, I am your opponent.

Zsazzala: (Smiling) Then let the battle begin!

Chris threw a well aimed punch, but Zsazzala was able to dodge it. She then performed a three in one roundhouse kick at him, right on target. Chris fell down towards the floor with a thud and then immediately got back up. The then proceeded to exchange blows with the Queen. He managed to get the most hits but her attacks seemed to always hurt more. It was evident that she thought and might have known that she would win.

Zsazzala: HA! Do you honestly think you can win?! You are one mind, I am many!

She then kicked at his face knocking him against the floor. Jungle Lad looked weakened... he looked up at her. His face was of pure determination. She evidently took notice.

Zsazzala: Ahh, such _vigor _you will make a fine drone (She began to smile wickedly as she kept speaking) but you must learn obedienzzzce.

Jungle Lad: (He was trying hard to gather his strength.) Obey... you... (He stood up and the Queen just observed. That was a mistake; Jungle Lad managed to form a really tough punch and successfully knocked her into the ground, her forehead bleeding what looked like black blood.) (Standing up)** I will **_**never **_**obey you!**

Warlock and Frost ran up to Jungle Lad.

Frost: Way to go Bro!

Warlock: Yeah! That was amazing!

Jungle Lad: (Still looking at Queen Bee) I don't think I stopped her.

Frost: What do you mean.

Jungle Lad: I don't think that was the real Queen Bee.

The three looked at the pulp on the floor and became shocked; Zsazzala was standing back up! The regained her posture and her wound disappeared instantly! Then she began to speak.

Zsazzala: Out of many... one voice... one mind... one _goal_... (to the victor of the fight) So, you think you are mighty... you think that your swarm is greater than mine? You fools! Soon _all of your thoughts will be for ME ALONE!_ All minds shall become one mind: MINE! (Then a Brainiac Spark appeared behind her, which shocked the three heroes.) Brainiac has promised me this... Only Brainiac, I obey... The HIVE mind has one mind, one _**queen! **_And now... (She held hands with the Spark. Then the two were disappearing in a small Zeta energy field. As she disappeared she said two final words.) a _king_. (She is gone)

The three heroes just stood there, shocked at the news that their enemy had given them...

Later that day the three were with Kid Flash back at the MPD Station at Little Bohemia. The four were at the Wild Justices team's room (the three decided to use it) , out of costume, and talking about the day's mission.

Wally: (After he hears their Story) So, now you guys are human-sized bug-zappers, huh? (Martin laughed at this joke) Anyway... Brainiac and Queen Bee... that can't be good for anyone. Anyway, does the league know about this?

Zak: Not Really.

Frost: We were hoping that you would tell them.

Chris: Yeah, you're a League Member; we don't even have any access to the Zeta System.

Upon hearing this, Wally let out a big smile.

Wally: I want to take you somewhere using the Zeta Beams...

Frost: Where.

Wally: (He first lets a few seconds of "dramatic silence" pass, he says,) The Watchtower.

Chris/Martin/Zak: **HUH?!**

Wally: Well duh! (To the Kratt Bros) You two deserve to go up there anyway; besides, your tech team is already up there. (The Kratts were completely shocked to hear this; Aviva and the others were already there?) (To Zak) And _you're _supposed to be the newest addition to the Bat-family, you _need_ to be at the Watchtower before you do anything else!

Chris: (Still a little stunned about what he is hearing) But how are we going to go up there? M'gann said to us that we need a specific code to enter the Watchtower.

Wally: Don't worry about that, (gives a wicked smile) I have the code, _I'll_ handle it.

Later, the four were standing in the Zeta Port wally was imputing the passcode into his PDA.

Computer: Recognized: Kid Flash, # B03 (The ID codes had to be Rewritten after a while). Guests: Jungle Lad; Frost Falcon; Warlock.

Then they were suddenly surrounded by pure white. They felt themselves leave the Earth behind them, as they were off to someplace else.

The next thing they knew... they were in looking at Outer Space.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7A

IN THE WATCHTOWER!

(Remember this is a version of the Watchtower that I will make.)

(I will also add a few more crossover Characters so prepare for it.)

The four heroes were standing in a room that had nine Zeta Ports. The Ports read that they led to places like Gotham City, Fawcett City, etc. One of the walls of that room was completely made of glass, showing a view of outer space. How could the three newbie heroes tell that it was space? Because the saw the Earth in the distance.

Wally: … Welcome to the Watchtower.

Chris: Whoa...

Martin: (He was exited. He actually flew to the window and let his face touch the glass.) This is _awesome_...

Zak: It is pretty cool... (Then again Zak DID go to space to try to stop the Gray Men from tracking him.)

They went out of that room using one of the doorways. They were in a hallway with windows to the left.

Wally: The whole place was designed by John Stewart; he's an architect. Anyway, let's find Superman, alright?

They entered the Central Hub area of the Watchtower. They saw entrances to the three lesser hubs (The fanfic versions of the three wings, Tech, Meta, and Magic) as well as the entryway to the Monitor Womb in the center of the area. There was a sealed of section of the room. It looked like the primary seven (In Earth-16 those members would be, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart (In place of Hal Jordan who is off world), Aquaman, The Flash (Barry Allen), and the Martian Manhunter (In place of Cyborg who is now a member of the Titans, obviously.) were in deep conversation. Wally went to a seal doorway that led to the room, imputed a password on a terminal next to it and it opened. The four went inside. The walls of the room were brown. There was a giant glass window in the room opposite the door they just came in through. There was also a Zeta walkway for the Primary Seven to use to directly enter the room. In the center of the room, there was a circular table where the Seven were sitting at. They looked up two the four who entered the room. Batman especially had this stern look aimed at Wally. Apparently entry to this room, the Command Room, was only to be authorized by the Seven.

Wally: Uhh... … Hi?

Batman: Explain.

Wally: Uhh...

Zak: [oh, boy...] (To Wally) Alright Baywatch (he picked up the nickname from Artemis, Wally's wife), let me take it from here.

Zak immediately explained how Wally led them here while the Kratt Bros. just kept looking around the area in awe. After Zak had finished, the seven directed their attention to the two brothers.

Batman: Chris, Martin. (The two bros gave the Bat their attention) I understand you have information pertaining to the war against Brainiac, correct?

The two launched into an explanation of exactly what happened between them and Queen Zsazzala. The Seven exchanged looks.

J'onn: So Queen Zsazzala is working alongside Brainiac...

John Stewart: That can't be good for anyone.

Flash: We're gonna need to look into it a little longer.

Superman: Anyway. Great Job defending the Metrodome. I sure the decision to use Queen Zsazzala will sting Brainiac in the end.

Chris: So... what happens now?

Superman: For now, just take a look around; the Watchtower might just have something that will interest you.

Wonder Woman: Kid Flash, Artemis and Aqualad have requested your assistance at Happy Harbor. Head over there as soon as you can.

Wally west left using the Zeta walkway in the room. The three heroes left the exact way they came. Zak used his Cryptipod to open up a map of the watchtower. He was directing them to the Tech Hub when the three bumped into someone was running.

Chris: (getting up from the floor) What the-

?: Sorry about that! Guess I need to watch myself.

The three looked at the person that had crashed into them. He had brown eyes and black hair that had this blue tint to it. He wore a white t-shirt and an orange jacket, along with bark blue gloves; a pair of pants with electric blue lines running through each side; and a pair of blue-black shoes. The main feature of this boy was the bright orange goggles that he had on his head.

Martin: Wait, you're...

Zak: (Casually) Hey Rex.

The Kratts looked at the two in slight shock; did these two know each other?

Rex: Hey Zak.

Zak: How's Noah? (Noah Nixon, Rex's best friend).

Rex: He's fine... (Begins to seem a little down)

Zak: Caesar again? (Caesar, Rex's older brother. When Black Knight lost power, all of her subordinates were arrested. Caesar was personally shipped to Blackgate Prison in Gotham.)

Rex: Yeah. The authorities are sending him to Belle Reve.

Zak was shocked about this; Belle Reve Prison was a maximum security prison used mostly to contain extremely dangerous criminals; usually Meta Criminals. Rex was trying so hard to persuade them to let Caesar free, that we was simply under Black Knight's threats. So far he has only been successful with a few of White Knight's new superiors, the Data-Seekers, a group who replaced the tyrannical group, the Consortium as the main contributors of Providence. They seemed intent to keeping Caesar behind locked doors, just for his urge to continue his research. (He _is_ considered even by his closest friends as a typical mad scientist.)

Rex: (Trying to cheer himself up) I just have one more meeting for their appeal though. Then I can stop them from doing this nonsense.

Zak: Well... at least that's good news.

Rex: Yeah... (Looks to the Kratt Bros. who just took in the conversation) Chris and Martin Kratt, right?

Chris: Yeah.

Rex: (looks toward Martin) Umm hey, your face-

Martin: I know; I look like Superboy.

Rex: (Unfazed by this) Okay, just thought I'd point it out. Anyway, later! (He left for one of the nearby Zeta portals.

Computer: Recognized: Rex Salazar. C02 (Providence is now a part of the Justice League. C01 is White Knight, obviously.)

Zak: He's a good person. (The three looked at one another) Anyway, shall we?

The Kratt Bros. nodded, and the three continued to walk to the Tech Hub.

Author's Note: This Chapter was sorta meant to describe the Watchtower, but I just had this awesome idea so I am putting IT into the story as well. So, without further ado, Here is Chapter 7B!

In an alternate world, completely safe from the threat of Brainiac...

It was a sunny and peaceful day in Bellwood as the morning slowly became noon somewhere in the suburban area, a boy, no less than 16 was sitting on a bench at a restaurant called Mr. Smoothie.

This boy was average height and build; he had brown hair and green eyes; and he was wearing a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and Soccer cleats reinforced for multi-terrain travel. He was also wearing a green jacket with the number 10 on it. This boy was known to his entire world as Ben Tennyson, a.k.a., "Ben 10."

Ben was currently enjoying the first day of summer vacation with his cousin Gwen Tennyson (An Anodite) and his best friend Kevin Levin. The three were currently enjoying their well deserved break from heroism. They also had a friend with them, Jimmy Jones.

They were having a toast to the final defeat of Vilgax. He was thrown into an omni-prison that has been proven by the celestial-sapiens themselves to be inescapable. The threat of him destroying the Earth is finally over. Anyway, Ben was looking down a a device on his wrist; the Omnimatrix.

It has been 6 years since he has received the prototype version of this watch, the Omnitrix. He had been fighting alien crimes since. There was a period of around four to five years where he didn't have the Omnitrix on, let's not talk about that. Then, some months ago, he received a sort of Next generation Omnitrix, the Ultimatrix. Then shortly after Vilgax's defeat Ben received this device the Omnimatrix by Azmuth himself. Ben can easily remember a key part in that little conversation.

Ben: I don't know how to thank you.  
Azmuth: Keep doing the right thing.  
Ben: I don't suppose you'd consider giving me the master control.  
Azmuth: (He just smiled. It was in a way that just told you he was being honest.) … Perhaps for your 18th birthday. (Then he just teleported away.)

It's been one month since that day...  
Ben: … Get that I still need to be watched over, but he (Azmuth) should at least consider-

Gwen: Ben. Just give it a rest. (Ben immediately went back to drinking his smoothie.)

Jimmy: (To Kevin) So... he's been like this-

Kevin: Ever since he got that version of the Omnitrix? Yeah.

Ben: Hey!

Kevin: Well...

Ben: … At least Vilgax is no longer a problem. So, let's just enjoy the summer. (Raising his smoothie) To the Plumbers!

Gwen: (Everyone else raising their smoothies) … To the plumbers.

At that moment though, the four instantly vanished from the spot. Just spirited away, their smoothies falling downward to the ground.

P.O.V Switch

To protect his wife... that is the only reason that he lived for left. Victor Fries was an unfortunate man. Living the way he had to, just to survive... especially in a place like Gotham City. His life had earned him an alternate title... Mister Freeze.

A henchman had walked in his subzero office.

Henchman: They are being brought up here, sir.

Freeze: Good. Bring them in.

Henchman: Are you sure sir? They seem to know that they aren't in their own world and- (Freeze just gives him a look) … right away sir. (The henchmen leaves.)

Mr. Freeze would do whatever it takes, even kill, to find a cure for his dying wife, Nora Fries. And what he found might have been what he had been looking for.

(Quick note: in this fanfic he will look just like he did in Batman: Arkham City)

P.O.V. Swap.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Were Surrounded by guards. They all were armed to the teeth they had no choice but to follow their orders and enter the office and see "Mr. Freeze."

Freeze: Welcome, I am Victor. However the general population of the world calls me Mr. Freeze.

Ben: … (Serious) Where are we?

Freeze: You are in my office, which resides in Gotham City.

Gwen: (realizing something) Gotham? That's impossible there isn't a Gotham City on Earth.

Freeze: Perhaps not on _your _Earth.

Gwen: What?

Freeze: Think really hard... you have been in this dimension before.

Ben: Wait... "_this_ dimension"? (It took a while, but then all of the cogs in his brain slowly moved into place.) Guy's, where in Rex's homeworld.

Freeze: Correct. (He types something onto the wrist computer build into his suit. This caused a screen to appear. The screen showed a muted recording of a news footage showing Ben and Rex fighting Alpha, or to be precise, the Alpha Nanite.) I have heard about you and your friends Ben Tennyson and I believe I could use some help.

Ben: "Help"?

Freeze: Yes. (He types something else and the wall on the left opened up to reveal... Nora, in her cryogenic state. The three heroes just stood there in shock. Freeze continues to speak.) My wife, Nora... Infected by disease that currently has no true cure. To this day she has been like this; a flower frozen in time. I need you to help me cure her.

Gwen: How?

Freeze: There is a Research convention that will take place here in Gotham tomorrow. There, a man named Solomon Saturday will be having a presentation on the MacGregor's Disease, the very same illness that my beloved Nora has been afflicted by. I believe that Device on your wrist may be of help.

Kevin: (A little Suspicious) Really? How?

Freeze: I need you to kidnap him; find him and his documents on his research, and bring them to me. (The three immediately began to get tense at this.)

Kevin: Forget it.

Freeze: I beg your pardon?

Ben: Hey, maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that subzero punchbowl for too long. But in case you haven't realized it yet: we're the good guys; were not going to resort to fear and death to save lives.

Freeze: I don't think you understand. You will help me heal my Nora... (If you've played Batman: Arkham City, then you know hat will happen next) or you will _die_.

Let's get back to the Watchtower shall we? (Oh and this will be my version of the locations of the Watchtower, just a reminder.)

All three: Whoa...

The Tech wing looked like something out of Tron: Legacy. Split into two levels, the whole area was a metallic black with white and cyan ribbons of light running through everything. In the middle of the wing was an energy beam. It was evident that this was the Tech energy Core for the Watchtower. Used for many purposes (Just like the other two cores).

Zak: This is pretty cool.

?: I know right?

The three turned around. They saw Nightwing and Jimmy, who looked like he just entered his own personal heaven.

Jimmy: This. Place. Is. _**AWESOME!**_

Chris: Alright JZ, just calm down.

Jimmy: … Okay.

Nightwing: This wing is usually run by Batman. Zak. Here (Hands Zak a sheet of paper.)

Zak: What's this?

Nightwing: A map of the Watchtower. Listen I gotta go... Aviva needs Jimmy here to track the Creature Power Suits' signatures. She things there might be a chance that they might still be in one piece. (the two go somewhere else in the Wing).

Zak: (He takes the map and opens it up.) Alright. This seems nice. Alright Lets leave here. I want to see this Magic Wing.)

A few minutes later the trio had entered the Magic Wing. It looked like something out of a legend. There were symbols of the walls and floor and they seemed to be moving around. There were also drapes and curtains hanged everywhere. The Magic energy Core was a a sight to behold, a bright red beam of light supported only by the symbols that were swirling around it.

Chris: Whoa... this place it pretty cool, huh guys? (Neither Zak, nor Martin answered.) Guy's?

Chris turned to them. Martin was staring at the core as if it was the only thing left in existence. Zak had a black expression on his face, as if he was in a trance.

Chris: (loudly) GUYS! (This snapped the other two out it)

Martin: Huh?

Zak: What?

Chris: You guys were sort of out of it for a second there.

Martin: We... were?

Zak: Hmm... It must be all the magic flowing here.

Chris: Huh?

Zak: (Now looking at the Magic Core) That thing if really powerful. I guess it almost pulled us into some sort of calm state.

Chris: You were almost in some kinda trance.

Zak: That was just the part of me that's Kur reacting to this place.

Martin: The part you that's Kur?

Zak: It's complicated, alright?

?: Hey Zak!

The three looked ahead and saw a girl walking towards them. She looked like a female version of Zak, only her hair was longer, and the tips of it were dyed red.

Zak: Hey, Zoey. (He turns to the Kratts) Guys, I'd like you to meet my twin sister, Zoey.

Zoey: Hey guys!

Chris: Nice to meet you Zoey.

Martin: Yeah!

Zak: Zoey here is an Exobytten Hero, just like me. Only she got most of her powers for data off of that Vibe hero. (Vibe one of the minor members of the League.)

Zoey: As a hero, I call myself Freeflow. Has a nice ring to it huh? Anyway, Zak I gotta go. I need to head back to work before anyone suspect anything. (She leaves running for the nearest Zeta Portal) Later! It was nice meeting you guys!

Chris: (After she left) she seems cool, sometimes I wish I had a cool sibling...

Martin: HEY!

Chris: Don't worry bro! I'm just kidding!

Martin: (Smiling) You'd better. (He and Chris laugh at that little joke). (He then turns toward Zak) Anyways what's next on our tour?

Zak: (Looks at the list then smiles) ... I think you will like this one.

(Later)

The Kratt Bros: WHOA!

It looked as if the Kratts had just entered a small cross between the woods and the jungle. There were trees every here and there. There was even a lake in the middle. It was as if they weren't in space anymore.

Zak: Welcome to the Watchtower's Aquacultural Area; a small patch of green in this space station.

After a few minutes of just staring at the place in awe the Kratts immediately began to play around the Area, Chris was climbing this large tree and Martin just jumped into the lake. I think we all know which part of the Watchtower the two love most.

After a while Zak managed to get them into the Meta Wing. The walls were a metallic Blue and the floors were a Bark gray. The Meta Core was a large energy emitting hologram that showed three-dimensional diagrams of DNA sets. They three heroes were impressed; this was a cool place.

?: Impressive, huh?

The three heroes turned around. It was a holoimage of Oracle's avatar.

Chris: Yeah, the watchtower is a neat place.

Martin: Hey, Oracle have you seen Aviva.

Oracle: Look to your left.

The three turned to the left and saw Aviva typing something down onto a computer. The three went up, to her. She noticed them and turned to them, smiling.

Aviva: Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be here! (turns to the holoimage that followed the heroes.) Hey Oracle.

Oracle: Hey there, Aviva.

Aviva: (now talking to Zak) Hi. Zak, right?

Zak: Yeah.

Martin: So Aviva... How is everything?

Aviva: Well (she directs their attention to the monitor she was using), I've been tracking the signature of the Creature Power Suits through the Watchtower's resources. It's a long shot, but if Brainiac didn't destroy them, I'll be able to find them. So... (Talking to Martin) MK, did you find something for Kitty yet?

Martin: huh?

Aviva: For your 6 month anniversary.

Martin: (His face slowly became one of pure, absolute shock)...

Chris: Whoa... Bro., don't tell me you actually forgot. (only silence greeted these words; Martin forgot alright.)

Zak: Yikes! That's not good.

Martin: (finally speaking) W-What am I gonna do? If Laura finds out- !

Chris: Just slow down, bro. The anniversary is still 3 days away... we can still find a present for her.

Martin: Really?

Chris: Yeah! Don't worry.

Zak: I'll help out too.

Martin: … Thanks guys.

Aviva: Huh? (She heard beeping form the monitor and checked on it.) I-I don't believe it! The monitor is picking up the CPS signatures!

Chris: You've found the Creature Power Suits?!

Aviva: Yes. There in (looks at the monitor) Gotham City.

Martin: Gotham.

Zak: Well that's okay, we can just go as out other identities?

Chris: Well okay.

Oracle: I'll send a temp Zeta portal your way; You might want to close your eyes for this one; prepare to head to Gotham City.

Author's Note.

Neat chapter huh? Anyways Review!

SilverWaterBombadil owns the O.C. Laura (Nickname: Kitty Carlo)

Kristy Annabelle Cullens owns the O.C. Zoey Wheeler-Saturday


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I will now input what shows, games, and such will be added to this Fanfic:

Wild Kratts (Main)

DC Universe Online (Main)

Young Justice (TV Series)

Legion of Superheroes (TV Series)

The Secret Saturdays

Generator Rex

Ben 10 (Post-Ultimate Alien. Pre-Omniverse) (Omniverse will come much, MUCH later. In a sequel I have in mind.)

inFAMOUS (After the Good ending in inFAMOUS 2 but Conduits will be seen and mentioned... and how they survived the RFI, explained)

Danny Phantom

Kick Buttowski; Suburban Daredevil (I think we already established this in the forum)

Charmed (Post TV Series; an 12-year old Wyatt will be aiding out the heroes)

Metal Gear Solid (The role for this series in my fanfic will make it completely AU.)

I will also be creating a character that will be a cross between Johnny from "Jonny Test" and Dan from "Dan vs." (Name: Jackson Varmitech, Zach's little Brother! Dun, dun, DUUUUUNNN!)

Oh and remember that Exobyte types each of our heroes were "bitten" with. Chris: Tech/Meta. Martin: Meta/Magic. Zak: Tech/Magic.

Chapter 8: Gotham City

Gotham… Many people, the Bat being one of them, described the place as a makeshift version of hell built out of metal. The nighttime was especially horrid. Ever since the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne the entire city has slowly declined to a city of crime and corruption. Then one night the Batman just showed up. Then the rest of the heroes followed; Robin (now Nightwing), Batgirl (now Oracle), another Robin who was an Inactive Conduit (Now called Red Hood. And yes, I will pour some of the events from the inFAMOUS videogame series into the mix.), Batwoman, a new Robin and now a new Batgirl. Then Warlock, an Exobytten hero was added to the mix. Now, with all of the new heroes and villains out and about, and the recreated EVOs (The Exobytes are causing a sort of interference with the Nanites, I'll go into the genetics of this world later) Gotham City is now a more dangerous place than ever…

… At least as dangerous as it can get for the wielder of the Omnitrix. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were currently somewhere in Crime Alley/Park Row, far away from the subzero hands of Mr. Freeze. Jimmy Jones managed to find them. The four were just wandering around the back of the Monarch Theater where something caught their attention…

Gwen: (Noticing something… There was gaffer tape on the ground nearby) Guys? … What's that?

They went to where the tape was. A single lamp was shining a vivid light on a scene in the alley; the gaffer tape was in the shape of two people a man and a woman, dead on the ground. Next to it was a bouquet of red roses.

Kevin: Looks like someone got unlucky…

Ben: (He looked ahead of him, and saw a plaque nailed onto the alley wall.) Hey, take a look at this. (He began to read the plaque)

On this spot in December 1990,

Thomas and Martha Wayne lost their lives,

Their only son, Bruce survived this tragedy, and ever since then,

Gotham had begun to slide into despair…

This spot where they spent their last few moments of life remains in its current state

To commemorate the lives of Gotham's two most prominent philanthropists

May they rest in eternal peace…

Jimmy: Whoa… that's…

?: Who's there?

The four turned around and saw a woman. She looked like she was entering her 30s. She had brown hair and hazel-brown eyes. Her skin looked like it originated in Zimbabwe (In her perspective game, she said that Zimbabwe was where she probably got her skin tone form, but was unsure.) She was wearing a black business coat that covered her entire body down to her ankles, from there it was seen that she was wearing dark, brown traveling boots.

?: Oh, you must be new to Gotham city. My name is Naomi, Dr. Naomi Hunter. (Unlike in MGS, her history here will be different.)

Gwen: My name is Gwen. This is my cousin Ben, my boyfriend Kevin, and our friend Jimmy.

Jimmy: Hey there.

Naomi: It's a pleasure to meet you all.

Gwen: Umm… if it's not worth too much trouble, is there a place we could stay? Just for a few days.

Naomi: (Thinking about it for a moment.) I think I may have a place for you to stay… follow me.

P.O.V Switch!

Jungle Lad, Frost Falcon, and Warlock had just left the East End police station in Gotham City in their costumes. Warlock had suggested that they find a fourth hero to help them just in case. They heard of the Earth wielding Tech hero called Hunter Stone who might have been of some help should anything happen, especially with what Warlock had to go through with Scarecrow.

They managed to track down the Creature Power Suit signature to crime alley and lost the signal there.

Frost: Huh?

Jungle Lad: But, the source of the signal was right here!

Warlock: There must be too much interference for us to track them down any further. (The Kratt Brothers became crestfallen. Warlock notices this) Hey, at least we know we're close. We're sure to find them don't worry.

Frost: Yeah, tell that to Aviva. (Call: Batman)

Frost pressed a button on his creature pod, and a hardlight image of Batman appeared.

Jungle Lad: What's going on?

Batman: Bane is back in Gotham. (The two Bros. got tense at this. They heard about Bane before.) His goons are distributing Venom over at Cape Carmine (a district in Gotham). (To the Bros) I assume you both know what Venom is? (The two nodded) Good. (To Warlock) See what you three can do about shutting this down. (End call)

P.O.V. Switch!

Naomi had led the four to a house in the suburban area of Gotham. It looked welcoming; the outside had the look of a lovely cottage up on a hill. When they entered through the front door, they immediately entered a lovely living room space. It was only ruined by a bunch of papers scattered all over the coffee table; they looked like research notes.

Ben: If you don't mind me asking, what's with all the paper?

Naomi: Oh, I might as well tell you, I'm planning to release some of my work to the public anyway. I am a gene research Scientist working for some of the hospitals around here. I'm currently conducting studies of the affects of the MacGreggor's Disease, and how it can be countered. (The four grew tense the moment she said "MacGreggor's Disease". Apparently the good doctor noticed this.) Is something wrong?

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin immediately began to explain what happened to them with Mr. Freeze…

(P.O.V. Switch!)

Meanwhile at the Cape Carmine District, the three heroes had successfully stopped the transfer of Venom at the docks. Frost was busy tying up some of the now unconscious thugs. Warlock was taking samples of the Venom from the crates nearby. Jungle Lad was contacting Oracle about the whole thing.

Oracle: (Speaking to all three of them.) Good. You managed to stop Bane's thugs from bringing in any more Venom. A chemical like that doesn't just build muscles, it destroys the body as well… and if I may add; it reeks too.

Warlock: Don't worry Oracle, the three of us has it covered. Hey, can you send these samples to Batman for me?

Oracle: Don't worry, I will. (Call End) (Warlock then sees that he received a text message on his phone. The topic said, "From HS")

Warlock: Hey guys, take a look at this. (Warlock shows them the text.)

Frost: "HS"?

Jungle Lad: Could be the hero we asked for to back us up. Open it. (Warlock opens the message "From HS;" it said "I'm across the street from the nearby Sun Dollar gas station meet me there.")

Jungle Lad: I guess that's where we will meet HS…

The three headed towards the Sun Dollar. When they arrived… they saw several of Bane's goons out in the street. Across the street they saw someone. He was looking directly at them. The three got tense until warlock ended up receiving another text; it read "I'm the guy across the street." The three walked over there. To meet their ally.

Authors note: Sorry to cut this chapter short... Let me just work on the rest of this part later on... Anyway, send your thought's via review. Oh, and by the way

Genetics:

The EVOs vanished when Rex gave the Command Via the Dominion Code. However, Brainiac's Exobytes, holding a tech, meta, and magic means of function and existance, are more powerful than the Nanites (Which are Tech only) per se. As a result, the Nanites are yearing towards, specific genes inside their hosts, or key anomilies in the world, recreating the EVOs. Also, due to the nature of the Nanites, EVOs cannot be Exobytten. Likewise, Exobytten heroes and villains cannot become EVOs. (There will be only one Exception to this).

The RFI was supposed to destroy each and every conduit across the world. However there are substances across the world that are immune to the Radiation caused by the RFI. Lead is one of them, it can already block out most forms of radiation (Like from Kryptionite), there are other substances than can block the RFI Radiation... like the metal alloy that is used to buils the shell of the Tortuga HQ, if it was made out of some thing else then Martin would- OOPS! Did I just reveal by mistake that Martin Kratt is an Inactive Conduit!? ;-)


	9. Discontinued for now

Announcement

I am sorry to say that I am rewriting this entire story from scratch. This version will be discontinued.

I am happy to say that I am now requesting aid to help with the rewrite. I need people who have a good enough knowledge in the folowing subjects:

Wild Kratts

DC Universe Online (Including knowlege of the events for both Moralities and all missions; Tech, Meta, and Magic specific, as well as knowlege of the following DLCs: Fight for the Light. Lightning Strikes. The Battle For Earth.)

The Secret Saturdays

Young Justice (Cartoon Series)

The Legion of Super-Heroes (Cartoon Series)

Charmed (TV Series)

Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Omniverse will not have happened yet.)

Generator Rex (Each and every Episode).

Danny Phantom

inFAMOUS (inFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2 only.)


End file.
